


The Dark Prince

by peachesandream



Category: Shadamy, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandream/pseuds/peachesandream
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog coped with his  feelings for Amy Rose by drinking a cup of black coffee everyday at the coffee shop she owns. He kills two birds with one stone, satisfying his addiction for coffee and successfully maintaining a conversation with his love interest.  Everything was going as usual until one day G.U.N's Commander was found dead and the main suspect is no other than Amy Rose. Shadow is now forced to leave his job as an G.U.N agent and help Amy prove her innocence. And along the way, Amy is starting to realize why everyone is falling head over heels in love with "The Dark Prince."But some things are just not the way they seem.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue: The Dark Prince

~

The more I thought about it, the more sense it made. I didn't want this face, I didn't like it. I didn't like the small freckles on my cheeks, my round nose, nor the way my double chin would show up every time I smiled.

Just everything about myself... disgusted me.

It began with my body, I wasn't well proportioned. There was fat in the parts I didn't want it to be, and flat skin where I wanted something else to be there. I thought that my face would make up for the mistake but as I stared into the mirror, I realized that the only good thing about it, was the green tint in my eyes.

It wasn't enough, I wasn't enough.

I tried to apply makeup once to see if that would help me, but the moment I stepped out into the street, people stared at me with a look of concern in their face, I decided to never do it again.

And no I wasn't doing it to get a boy's attention. I was doing it for myself, so one day I could finally look at the mirror and like what I see.

"Are you sure about this honey?"

Rouge, my closest friend looked at me confused. She was probably the most beautiful creature alive, I had to admit that sometimes I would get jealous of her. She was blessed with good looks and she knew it. She had confidence and that only made her more beautiful.

"Yes, I think this would make me feel better"

"I don't see a problem with "fixing" something you don't like about yourself in order to get more confidence. But I do believe that that confidence you are seeking for is not suddenly going to appear because you had a nose job", Rouge rolled around my bed trying to get a better look at myself. I pretended to be doing work on my laptop, indeed to say she was so beautiful that sometimes it would intimidate me. I didn't look away from my laptop but I could feel her staring at me.

"I'll try to work on it Rouge, I know it sounds kinda sudden but I have honestly been thinking about it for a year now... I think this is definitely for me", I added as I took enough courage to turn my chair to face her.

"Are you sure this is not to please a boy or anybody else, right?", Rouge straightened up as she gently rested herself on the edge of my bed, facing me directly to get her point across.

"Definitely but... don't you think it's a bit weird? I am 20 and I never had a boyfriend before."

"No, of course not! Everyone is different when it comes to dating, so don't ever feel pressure because of that."

But Amy did. Even her own parents found it strange that at 17 she had never brought home a boy before.

_"Your mother and I wanted to ask you... if you like girls? Because if you do that's completely fine, we still love you and-"_

_Amy stopped listening, she couldn't tell her parents that it wasn't that she didn't like boys. It was that boys didn't like her._   
  
  
  
  
  


"You are right."

Amy didn't sound completely satisfied and Rouged noticed that she only agreed with her to avoid an argument.

If Amy could just understand how she is way more than just _'pretty'._

Rouge pleaded for nothing but that.

.

.

.

"You were completely lost at today's meeting, what's wrong with you?"

Rouge snapped out of her trance and noticed the _'Dark Prince'_ in front of her. Or so that's what the ladies in G.U.N. call him. She looked at Shadow and really wonder what the females see in him. He was sarcastic, had terrible fashion sense and had an addiction to black coffee. Maybe it was because they were different species, but she definitely found Knuckles way more attractive than him.

"I know, I was just thinking about a friend."

"You are the leader of Team Dark, I believe you should really focus on meetings, especially in this one since the commander just explained our next mission.", Shadow said as he poured another cup of coffee into his mug.

"What?! Oh, Chaos...You are right, I should really separate my work with my personal life-."

Shadow then suddenly slide a notebook in front of Rouge. She looked at her side to find him taking a sip of his coffee delicately. "It's my notes, everything you need is there. Feel free to keep it." Shadow then sat down in front of her, sip by sip finishing his coffee.

Rouge smiled as she holds the notebook dearly. So this was why they called him the _'Dark Prince'_. It wasn't only that, she remembers once that a co-worker of theirs had expressed how sad she was because they were closing the flower shop in front of G.U.N and she wouldn't be able to see the flowers from her window anymore.

The next morning, Rouge found Shadow placing flowers all over their co-workers' workplace.

At first, she thought that Shadow might like her, but it wasn't until she noticed that Shadow was just nice like that.

Like when the commander's assistant had forgotten to write her report and Shadow stayed with her all night to help her finish it.

Or like when he helped the mechanic's team test their new vehicle's resistance with his Chaos Spear multiple times without telling them that it hurts him to do them constantly.

" _Thank you_."

"No problem... but it might help you telling me about this friend of yours if you want."

It wasn't just that, it was the small things. Shadow was extremely caring, he might not show it often. But Shadow cares for everyone in G.U.N. He listened to the entrance guard for three hours straight about how he had problems with his wife and never complained about it.

"Well...". Rouge adjusted herself, "It's about Amy, you remember her-"

Next thing she knew. Shadow had spilled his coffee from his mouth.

"Are you alright?!", Rouge had never seen Shadow spilled coffee like that before and she had to admit that it was even comical.

"Yeah, the coffee was just too hot", Shadow tried to keep his cool but was failing at it miserably.

"Coffee is never too hot for you tho"

"It was this time."

"Well... like I was saying...", Rouge gave one last look at Shadow before continuing her story. "Amy, it's going to have plastic surgery for her nose and I don't know, something about it doesn't fully convince me. I am not against plastic surgery but I feel like Amy definitely doesn't need it."

"Oh no, she absolutely does not need it. Has she seen herself in a mirror? She's completely gorgeous-." Shadow stopped himself, already cursing himself for not keeping his composure.

"I didn't know you had a thing for pink hedgehogs." Rouge teases him, who would have thought that the _Dark Prince_ had a crush on Amy Rose.

Wait, it all made sense now. For some reason, every single Monday since a year ago, Shadow would get late to work. Instead of coming to work at 9:00, he would come at 9:30. Which is weird because Shadow being the Ultimate Life-form and being the perfectionist he is, it wouldn't seem he was the type to do that. Amy was the owner of her own business called _"Momo Cafe."_

Amy has told her once that every Monday, Shadow shows up to buy black coffee.

Rouge had never really thought on it before, she thought that it was just Shadow being the coffee lover that he was. But now that she thinks about...

Shadow had never liked coffee before Amy opened her cafe, which was around one year ago. Since then, Rouge had always seen Shadow with a cup of black coffee on his hand.

"Oh, Shadow you don't have a crush on Amy... You love her don't you?"

Shadow hated how good Rouge was at these things.

"Me? You perfectly know I don't have time for that.", Shadow tried to play it off but both of them knew that it was game over for him.

"True, you don't have time for that... but you know who does? Sonic.", Rouge already knew his weakness and was ready to play her cards well. "You know another thing? Amy told me that one of the reasons she was doing surgery was so Sonic could notice her."

"What? Why would she want the attention of that faker?", Shadow's voice raises and Rouge knew that he just needed a little push.

"Oh, well, Amy really wants a boyfriend and I don't blame her. After all, everyone needs affection once in a while and who better to give it to her than the worldwide hero Sonic the Hedgehog? It's not like there's someone out there as strong and confident like him..." Rouge just need one more sentence to finish him. "... or maybe there is?"

"What do you mean?"

She had him now.

"You know what I mean... there's a ton of boys who want to date Amy. She receives flowers every day from different guys at the cafe... maybe one of these days she would say yes to one of them."

"...oh..."

Rouge looked at Shadow who seems to be in deep thought. He kept taking sips of his coffee until he finished it and he stared into the cup in silence.

Was this it? Really? All of this lies for nothing? Was Shadow not gonna do anything about it? She literally told him that Amy was willing to go under surgery in order to please society and he just gonna sit there and-

"Rouge, can you cover up for me for a while?"

Oh, there we go again, _Dark Prince_.

.

.

.

It was already late and the sun had begun to set. Amy was about to close her cafe for today. She pulled out her keys but as she looked into the inside of the cafe one last time, she noticed a figure behind her being reflected on the door's crystal. She turned around to find her number one customer, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey, Amy"

"Hey, Shadow. How are you doing ? I haven't seen you since...well, this morning", Amy giggles a little bit and Shadow's heartbeat stopped for a second.

"Yeah, um actually I um... wanted to talk to you for a bit if you don't mind."

Amy really wasn't feeling like it but Shadow has become her number one client and he didn't want to disappoint him.

"Sure, would you like to come inside?", Amy made a gesture with her hand, showing the inside of the cafe. The lights were off but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. Shadow was ashamed to make Amy do so much for him but thought to himself that this was utterly necessary.

Shadow nodded and Amy turned around to open the door once again.

.

.

.

The sight was lovely. It was quiet, but not too much. The lights were dim and the aroma of the coffee made the scene almost to perfect. Seeing Amy sitting in front of him as she peacefully drank her coffee made him think that this could potentially be a date if he wanted to make it so. But in his fantasies this already happened a million times.

"I didn't know you were a fan of black coffee too, "Shadow asked the pink hedgehog in front of him who looked up with her green emerald eyes.

"I love all types of coffee... I guess that's why I opened up a cafe... which to be honest I didn't think it was going to grow so fast." Amy responded.

"Why is that?"

"Well, when I opened _Momo Cafe_ I had no money left for advertisement. However, two weeks after I opened, some guy called making a bunch of orders to be delivered at different companies throughout the city... I was baffled that guy almost spent 1,000 dollars on coffee. I was really blessed because after that; the companies that I sent coffee to buy coffee from me every day.", Amy ended her story with a melancholic smile on her face. "If I had the opportunity, I wished I could _thank him_."

"Seems like you had luck... you shouldn't question your success too much. You work hard for it after all.", Shadow took another sip of his coffee, missing the flavor of it.

"I think you are right."

"You are a successful young woman, educated who also possess incredible qualities... you must have a lot of suitors."

There, Shadow was going now straight to the point. He wasn't one to lose his cool so easily but when it came down to Amy... well things don't usually go his way.

"Well... not really...I don't think I fit their beauty standards."

Shadow notices that the question had made her feel uncomfortable but there was no way out now and he had to keep pushing to make her realize.

"I think you are mistaken... guys don't talk to you because they are intimidated of you... "

"Really?"

"Yes, Amy you are beyond beautiful but you are more than a pretty face.", Shadow waited for Amy's reaction. Her eyes shone and her face was nothing but red.

"You...you really think that way Shadow?."

Amy couldn't believe what the _Dark Prince_ was telling her. Yes, she knew about the title that Shadow holds. How all the girls were all over him and how none of them interested Shadow.

She was starting to believe what Shadow was saying may be true. Because Shadow could be many things, but he wasn't a liar.

"Amy, if only you could see how your freckles look like the stars, how your cute round nose wrinkles whenever you smell something you like or the way your double chin shows when you smile...Amy, you are like the entire universe in one person." The sight in front of him encouraged him to continued and without knowing, he kept babbling just letting his emotions take over him.

They shared a silence in which Shadow suffered the most. He still couldn't say his true feelings, but if it was for Amy, then maybe...just maybe he could.

"I don't know why I suddenly feel this way. It wasn't much of a problem before but realizing how I never had anyone to be with...I just thought that I was the problem and I wanted to fix that problem even if that was just a bit. It is still a bit hard to believe your words...but Shadow... right now your words mean the world to me."

Shadow was ready to say it all. The adrenaline was taking over him, he felt his cheeks could burst at how hot they were. He straightens up, cleared his voice and was ready to say that three-word sentence. Instead, Shadow received the epiphany of his life, something that changed him.

Not even in his deepest fantasy, he imaged this could happen.

Amy's face brightens up and whispered that three-word sentence he was waiting for her to say for so long:

"Shadow, _thank you_."

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Team

I am tired. Truthfully I am.

No matter how long I popped my back, it will still hurt. My eyes would close themselves and my body will not respond to my commands. The room I was in wasn't helping either. The dim lights, the soft whisper of people talking between each other, the delicate yet strong aroma of recently made coffee made everything almost too perfect.

"A large cup of black coffee please"

I heard his voice clearly enough to not recognize it. "Hey there _Dark Prince_."

I collected all of my strength to keep on going and at least bring the best customer service to my number one client.

"You too? I don't know what's with people calling me that."

"Well, it just fits you... or do you prefer to be called ' _Dark Lord_?"

"Well it indeed reminds me of _Star Wars_ so..."

"Well yeah, we are not changing it."

Shadow showed me those small yet powerfully cute fangs as he smirked. There were good intentions behind his annoyance with his nickname. Shadow always liked to be secretive when it came to him. So many people calling him Dark Prince wasn't on his plans, meaning people knew what he was doing in secret wasn't so secret after all.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I recognized an honest look of concern in Shadow's face, I must have looked at my worse because it was rare to see Shadow with such face.

"Yes, I am just tired. It's been a long day."

I received Shadow's black coffee from my co-worker. Shadow's eyes lift up in excitement, it was one of the few moments where I could appreciate him fully. Although he was the ultimate life form, he still acted like one of us. He was one of us.

"Well...Thank you for coming to Momo Cafe."

"My pleasure."

Shadow took the coffee from my hand and our fingers touched lightly. It was normal for it to happen, but I had to admit that it made my heart flutter when it shouldn't.

.

.

.

I still don't know why I became addicted to coffee. Maybe because Amy was crazy about it too or because I had the opportunity to see her every time I buy coffee.

I had to admit that she had me at her will. The reason? To be honest, I still didn't know. Maybe I wasn't in love with her but just appreciated her deeply. Rouge says that I am, that the fact alone that I became addicted to coffee because Amy was good of enough proof that I am indeed in love with her.

But I am not sure.

I had never experienced love this way before. It wasn't like the family love I had for Maria, but more... intimate. To be honest, I am still learning the ways in which the world works. Sometimes I can come off as "rude" or "empathic" but I think it's because I still don't know how to communicate properly.

Which is why I let my actions speak for me. Or at least I try.

I am really trying, really I am. But sometimes I get tired.

And today I am tired. Truthfully I am.

.

.

.

I showed up to G.U.N in my motorcycle and the guard let me in as soon as he saw me. He was a good guy, last time I spoke to him, he had fixed his problems with his wife and everything was even better for him when the news came that he was going to become a father.

Sometimes I wonder, what it feels like to be part of a family.

But maybe that's just not for me.

I walked through the doors of G.U.N as the cool of the A.C hit my face. It's been fresh these days so I really wonder why they keep the AC on times like this.

" _Oh, the Dark Prince arrived_ "

_"Ah, if only I had the courage to tell him how I feel"_

_"He is just so dreamy"_

The same as usual. It seems like they tend to forget that I have better hearing than the average person. It's not that I mind the compliments or the quiet love confessions. It's that it's just the same, you may think that being a secret spy would be an exciting life full of adventures but it's honestly not that easy. Yes, we do go in missions, but not as much as I would like it to be.

"Why does it have to be so cold in here!?

I am freezing! I am going to get a cold...."

Ok, that was my call, that wasn't the first time I hear a complaint about the temperature in the building. I was going to have to talk to the commander directly.

There's a lot of things that fail at G.U.N but the worst one was the thermostat for the whole building was located at the Commander's office. " _To prevent fights between our individuals and most importantly to prevent a higher cost of energy in our building. It is already high as it is Agent Shadow...."_

Well, that's what he told him. Nonetheless, in cases where it was 0 Celsius degree outside, changes needed to be made.

I knocked on his door twice, there was no answer. I knocked again and waited for an answer. Nothing happened. Usually, I wouldn't enter but since must G.U.N members can probably get frostbite by how cold it is, I decided to take my chances. I opened the door to find the Commander sleeping, face directly resting on his desk, hands laying next to his head.

I walked around next to him but my nose was already telling me something that mind didn't want to admit.

I didn't want to touch him, I didn't have the need to. Nobody visits the building over the weekend, his dead body could have been laying down there since then, we just didn't know.

His killer was a smart one too, raising the temperature of the building so his body would decompose at a slower pace was a smart move.

Way too smart.

.

.

.

"Commander was murder on Thursday night of last week at 3:00 AM. Witnesses claim-"

When I heard the news from Shadow that the Commander, our Commander had been killed, I... didn't feel much. Even now after a couple of hours of this announcement, I still couldn't find myself to feel anything.

But Shadow was feeling something. I could tell that he was hiding his own dissent. He was standing over the window looking to nowhere in particular. Shadow had been partners with the Commander for a couple of missions now, and it was speculated that over time they grew a bond. I'll say even develop something like a friendship.

"Can you cut it and tell us who did it already?"

If looks could kill, Shadow would of have killed one of his co-workers right now. The young lady cleared her throat and took a deep breath before responding.

"Amy Rose, age 20, owner of the famous Momo Cafe that is located in Chaos Street."

The room went silent, I looked at Shadow, his eyes shaking while watching the video that incriminated our pink friend.

"No! There must be a mistake-", I stood up, offended by the fact alone that Amy's name was mentioned.

"Rouge, no...let them finish"

.

.

.

The day was done and finally, I was free from the addictive smell of coffee. I closed the crystal door with my keys and as I looked up I realized there was a very familiar figure behind me.

"Hey, Shad-"

I didn't even have time to greet him because as soon as I turned around, Shadow had already Chaos Control us out of the street.

Next thing I knew was that there was grass in my feet. Bushes and trees around me, Shadow standing next to me watching the sunset sent on the city.

"Alright, you have thirty seconds to tell me what's going on or I'll start screaming."

"You are being convicted for the murder of G.U.N's Commander."

"What?!"

"They must be looking for you...for us right now."

"Wait, Shadow, go slower what happened?"

I was panicking, but Shadow looked as calm as ever. He took a few seconds to show any sign that he was still there.

"G.U.N's Commander was found dead at this office today. Witnesses and a very clear video of you committing the act are undoubtedly proof that you are indeed the one who murder him."

"No! That wasn't me, Shadow I swear, there must be a mistake-"

"I know.", Shadow looked at me, and the blaze of his red eyes made my heart skip a beat. He was always so confident about himself, but this time was different. It's like as if he was completely, irrevocably, sure about what he was doing. I felt safe and knew that everything was going to be alright by just looking at him.

"Can't you help me? You have worked for them for years. Can't you just explain-"

"I tried already and it ended up badly. Look, Amy, you just didn't 'kill' a random person. You 'murdered' G.U.N's Commander. He ended hunger in Vijayanagar, he freed slaves in Mohenjo-Daro, he has saved the president of this country multiple times and stopped World War Three five times...he has allies all over the world who look for revenge and they have sent their top spies to look for you and kill you."

Shadow made a pause, noticing that it was too much information for me to take in. After a few seconds, he got closer to me and I felt a great warm coming from his body.

" and I'll protect you."

The sun went down just like the flow in my blood. I could feel the heat going to my cheeks and I could bet that I was as red as Shadow's eyes.

"I am involved as well now and whether I want it or not, finding the true assassin is the only way to clear our names now..so until we find him..."

The city lights glow as the sun was no longer visible, the wind was moving softly and the tweets of the late night birds arose. Amy didn't want to admit it, but she was completely charmed by the _Dark Prince_.

"let's be a _team_ "

.

.

.

.

.


	3. The Way He Is

"Alright, so where do we start?"

"Well, our only clue as to right now is that 1. This person had something against the Commander and 2. This person also wanted to incriminate you. So think, who might hold a grudge against you?"

Amy and Shadow began to walk into the forest with nowhere in specific to go. The night and stars were at full bloom and with that the vast cold surrounded them.

"I... I don't know. It's honestly been such a long time since I've done the whole 'heroin' kind of stuff...the farthest I can go is when I pulled out Infinite's eye."

"You what?"

Shadow looked at Amy in disbelief. How could something so small and... innocent do things he, himself was capable of?

"Yeah, it honestly wasn't my intention, I must have hit him really hard that time. Not like it matters, we haven't seen him in years since Sonic defeated him."

Oh, that's right _Sonic_.

"Maybe it's not about you... but about him. This wouldn't be the first time they use you as a bait to get him."

"I haven't seen Sonic in a year. I doubt that what you say is true."

Shadow noticed that the air around them had changed now. It would seem like talking about the blue blur affected Amy in some way or another. He wished he could of know more, but he was one to blame as well since he wasn't one to start conversations with her about her feelings.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to have more allies around. Believe me, I am not a big fan of this idea either but having the world's hero on our side could be of great advantage."

Shadow stood up in front of Amy and she could instantly feel the warmth radiating from his body. It calmed her down, once again she knew that he was right and that she needed to put aside her feelings for the blue one for the benefit of both of them.

"...you are right, Shadow. You always are."

"Damn straight I am"

"Alright but where are going to start looking?"

"Last time I checked on G.U.N's database, people of the city of Hvalsey have reported seeing the blue one running around their city. So we will check there first...with my speed, we can get there in a day."

"Wait, no running!", Amy was now the one stopping Shadow on his tracks. Delicately touching his chest with her gloves and for one moment Amy stared into his eyes, taking dominance for a second.

"I am aware that running is more convenient but it's also very...flashy. Just like we know Sonic's location, there will be reports of you running around and G.U.N agents and whoever else is following us will keep getting a track on us. So for now, I suggest walking...to be discrete."

Shadow nodded in agreement. Amy was right on this one and if they were going to be a team, they were going to have to listen to each other's ideas and respect them. He didn't want to admit but right now he was more focused on Amy's small hand placed on his white chest fur.

"You are right... if only I had my Chaos Emerald... We could be there right now."

"It's ok Shadow we will figure something out. Meanwhile, we should think about a place to sleep."

Shadow didn't notice until now but Amy must be freezing to death at this point. Shadow could tell that it was going to snow at any second now even if his body was made to be resistant to high and low temperatures, he still was one that could be affected by it.

"Since my house and yours is out the question, I think I know of a place where we can rest for the night."

.

.

.

"A cave?"

"What were you expecting?"

"Knowing you? At least something similar to the Bat-Cave"

"Toucheé"

Amy took a sit on what it seemed to be solid ground. In no matter or another, she was comfortable, it was cold outside and humid on the inside. Shadow noticed this and with no further due went outside to look for rocks, sticks or anything that might start a fire. When Amy noticed his absence, she went outside to follow him. The white snow made small cracking sounds as her boots made contact with it. A few minutes later she found Shadow on his knees, looking around underneath the snow.

"Shadow?"

"Amy, you should go back"

"Let me help you"

Amy bent down to see that Shadow had a deep cut around his waist that Amy didn't notice before. The blood must have blended with his black fur and Shadow acted so normally that she didn't think that he was hurt at all.

Noticing her concerned, Shadow moved away from her in disapproval. Finally founding what he was looking for he stood up again as nothing happened and walked back to the cave, expecting Amy to do the same. Amy sighed in defeat and quietly back with him.

Once again in the cave, Shadow took two minutes to turn on a bonfire with two Flint rocks. After that, both of them stayed quiet. Looking through to the dancing flames until Amy decided to break the silence between them.

"Why don't you let me help you?"

"There's nothing to help with. The wound already healed, it was a pretty deep cut so my body took longer to heal it. I am alright now."

But that answer didn't satisfy her. Amy still had questions about everything. Including the most important one.

"Why bother so much Shadow?"

"Speak clearly"

"Why bother yourself with me? We barely know each other but you still decided to help me."

"Because..."

Maybe because he was secretly in love with her. However, he still hasn't figured out his feelings completely yet. Shadow didn't feel it coming like in the books, he didn't think 24/7 about her. He didn't miss seeing her every second nor think of her as a goddess. What was it then? What was it about her that attracted him so much but still couldn't get a clue of? Shadow was never one of the words but of actions and so this thoughts never left his mouth.

"It was the right thing to do."

Amy's face changed. That was convincing enough. Shadow was just like that, a nice guy. He would go to any extent to help someone in need and that someone right now was Amy. Amy offered him a warm smile, in which Shadow return by looking away. She knew that it was just that, the way it works.

.

.

.

Shadow woke up immediately at the smell of black coffee. He sure wasn't expecting to sleep that night but the low key was kinda glad he did.

"Could you walk a little slower?"

"...I thought I was going slow, my apologies."

"And usually, the guy is supposed to be the one who walks by the road."

"Sorry, I am not the gentleman you thought I was."

Amy waited for Shadow to change sides, but that never happened. Once again, Amy thought that this was very Shadow like as well. The ladies called him 'Dark Prince' but he clearly didn't know how to act like one.

"How long, until we get to the rabbit's house?.", Shadow was clearly annoyed, not being able to his speed for the simplest of things really got to him more than he thought he would.

"Just around the corner."

And there it was, Cream's house in its full cuteness. It was nice to see that her friend's house was still intact. The couple walked slowly towards the yellow door and rang the doorbell. From the inside an 'I am coming' was heard and seconds later, the door opened. Cream had for sure grow into a fine lady. Even after her mother died, she still found a way to keep strong. She was smart, strong and independent. It was not a surprise why the top world mechanic, Tails Miles Prower, was completely in love with her.

"Miss Amy! Mr. Shadow!"

"Hey Cream, long time no see"

.

.

.

.

.

"I understand your situation, but how may I help the both of you?"

Amy and Shadow had taken a sit on the red sofa, facing the rabbit girl. "We wanted to ask you for some clothes...and even for some money...like you must know. When a government spy company wants to murder you, all money disappears from your account."

Shadow looks straight into Cream's brown eyes. In a sense, he wanted to intimidate the rabbit girl but was failing at it miserably. He felt nostalgic at the sight. But was strangely proud of it.

"For the Dark Prince anything, as well for his princess." Cream laughed a little as he saw the reaction on the couple. Which to her surprise they did not deny her comment but quietly blushed at it.

"Oh, but Mr. Shadow!" Cream's sweet voice stumble, on Shadow's ears as he came back to reality.

"Yes?."

"There's this box full of clothes on the room upstairs. Its the first one to your left. Can you bring it please?."

Shadow nodded and stood up from his sit. After Cream noticed that Shadow was out of sight, she went to sit next to Amy who was curious by friend's reaction.

"So, Mr. Shadow, uh?." Cream teased her with a smile and Amy blushed more intensely. "It's not like that!."

"Who are you trying to fool? Mr. Shadow totally likes you!."

"He doesn't! He is just helping me out.", Amy gave a slow whisper.

"Amy, let me tell you something about the Dark Prince.", Cream grabbed Amy's hand and began her story.

.

.

.

.

.

_If the entire world could crying, then it will be because of Vanilla's funeral. Nobody care enough to put up their umbrella to protect themselves from the rain. Everyone in black and flowers in their hands, trying to be strong enough for the young Cream._

_Everyone was there but Shadow The Hedgehog._

_So when Cream saw Shadow standing in front of her mom's grave, that really got her._

_Not that she was angry at him but was deeply touched seeing him but countless of beautiful flowers all around her grave._

_"Your daughter has always been there for the person I care the most and for that I am grateful. I promise to take her of her Vanilla and it's such a shame I didn't get to try your pie one last time."_

_Shadow turned around as he felt a presence near him. He saw Cream come out of the shadows into the moonlight._

_"I'll tell you my mom's pie recipe if one, you don't tell anyone. And two, if you tell me who is that person you care for the most is."_

.

.

.

"Amy, that person was-"

"I have the box."

Both Amy and Cream jumped in a hysteric manner and Shadow appeared in front of them, holding a heavy-looking box on his left shoulder. A puzzled look rested on his face, wondering what were the two girls whispering about.

"Oh, great! Just pick whatever you would like to take. I have some extra backpacks you could take on your trip as well. Feel free to take food too.", Cream added as she calmed herself.

"Thank you so much Cream. I am can't take you enough."

Amy let go of her friend's hand to stand up and look into the box. Some of the things she recognized from Cream's closet and others she didn't. Some of the clothes brought back memories from the times Cream would help her do the heroin stuff. "Do you ever miss going on an adventure Cream?." Amy asked as she pulled out a small orange dress, that her friend used to love to wear.

"Sometimes, but my life is way happier now...I have my friends from school, Tails and you. That's all I need.", Cream said with a warm smile. Amy returned her smile and stood up. "I'll go change."

.

.

.

Now the black and pink hedgehog were in their way to Hasvely. Having clothes on wasn't something Shadow enjoyed in all honesty. The long light brown coat made his arms movements complicated. The black under-sweater made his skin itchy and his tight skinny jeans made running impossible. And the worst part? He wasn't used to wearing clear round glasses.

"I need coffee"

"You just had a cup at Cream's!", Amy replied. Shadow stood quiet for a few seconds to appreciate her. She was trying to cover as much fur as possible. At the end of the day, it wasn't every day that you would see a pink hedgehog on the streets. Even for Shadow who had traveled the world countless times, a pink hedgehog wasn't something that he would see normally. She put her short hair in a small ponytail and put it under a hat. She wore a white sweater and a black skirt with black leggings to cover her legs and to top it all, a black long coat. Even when she wanted to look 'normal' she looks way too good according to Shadow's thoughts.

"I drink at least 7 cups a day."

Shadow closed his eyes and looked out the window but opened them as soon as he heard Amy's small footsteps come close to him. " Alright Shadow, as soon as we get to Hasvely, we need to do a cleaning."

"If you think I am going to stop drinking coffee, then you are completely wrong." Shadow turned around to find Amy looking at him directly at his eyes with her green emerald ones with a disapproving look.

"We will see about that, Dark Prince."

Amy moved her body and gave Shadow his space. Amy didn't want to admit it but, she would appreciate something warm in her hands right now. It was freezing and the train had no heating system whatsoever. A few minutes passed by and silence surrounded them. Then. Amy felt how Shadow stood up from his seat, opened the sliding door and walked int the train's small hallway. A few minutes passed and Amy began to worry about Shadow. Did he go to the restroom? Did he decide to jump from the window and leave her? Did he decide to go with G.U.N?

Amy was used to be alone, to deal with her problems by herself. But she was absolutely terrified of rejection, to not be enough. Amy had to admit that a few months ago she couldn't even stand to look at herself in the mirror. Whenever she would, she would always pint-point her defects. Like the small freckles on her cheeks, her round nose, nor her double chin. Her acne scars on her back, her stomach, and legs that were becoming bigger; which made her go to the hospital a couple of times since she decided that not eating was a better idea. Just everything about herself disgusted her. It wasn't just her looks. She doesn't remember exactly when everything went to hell. She used to not care about trivial things such as looks when she was a kid, and she certainly didn't have time to think about it when she was captain of the Resistance back in the day. But it wasn't just that, She wasn't good at anything, she wasn't smart, had a boring personality and didn't have any particular talent.

Although she was getting better, the thought that she would never be pretty enough, nor good enough as a person, still haunted her mind once in a while. Rouge would help her once in a while with this, and Amy was now regretting taking her for granted. And as far as Shadow has told her, she just disappeared after the events with G.U.N., which was usual for her to do.

Shadow has told her to not worry too much about her, that Rouge was that way and for her, she will try to be strong.

Amy heard the sliding door open once more and Shadow was standing there with two cups that looked like they came from a coffee shop.

"I am back."

Shadow walked past Amy and took a seat next to her handing her a cup, which she accepted gladly. "Enjoy it, this will be your last cup for a while."

"You know that's not happening," Shadow said as he took a sip from his coffee.

And there was Shadow. It may sound like those books in which the boy helped the girl feel better about herself. But this wasn't the case, because there was a big difference between fantasy boys and Shadow.

Shadow was nothing but himself.

Amy knew that she was being selfish, even towards Shadow. She still couldn't believe that Shadow would do all of this for her. She was asking too much and she knew that.

"Shadow...you can leave....whenever you want."

"If I didn't want to be here, I would have been gone by now."

What Rouge couldn't accomplish in years, Shadow did it in seconds.

He made her feel that she was enough. That she was worth all of this trouble. That someone cared for her so much, that they would put their own life at risk. And it wasn't because it was his duty as a hero, but because he was helping a friend out.

"Where did you get the coffee anyways?." Amy took a deep breath as she appreciated the smell of coffee.

"If I tell you, you will get angry."

"...Shadow...what did you do?", Amy asked in a monotone voice, to show her concern. She saw how Shadow looked up at the window and took a big gulp before answering her.

"I ran to the closest coffee shop and ran back here"

"Shadow, we said no running, what if someone saw you and called G.U.N?. We could be in serious troub-"

Amy said before getting interrupted by the Dark Prince...that goddamn nickname that the more time she spent with Shadow, the more sense it made.

"Fine then, I'll let your hands freeze next time."

...on its own way, it kinda made sense.

.

.

.


	4. My Blue Old Friend

"Let Amy go, Shadow!"

It was raining heavily in Hasvely but the silhouettes of Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog were still visible. Their furs were soaking wet just like their clothing. The townspeople hiding in their own homes, but still, there were ones who their curiosity had gotten the best of them and took up the courage to peek through their window. After all, it wasn't every day that you would see Sonic The Hedgehog, 'retired' world hero and Shadow The Hedgehog, the best world spy and recognized hero, together. 

Tales that only kids would hear about when they were about to sleep. Superheroes that they only thought of meeting in their dreams.

"If you want her...come and get her."

Shadow walked slowly but confidently towards the blue bur. Amy could only appreciate from afar, unable to do anything as she was tied down to a chair, mouth taped and she could only hope that this didn't end the way she was imagining it.

The blue bur just stood there waiting for the black one to make a move. Sonic's eyes had changed over the years, it wasn't like him anymore. Once they used to be filled with so much life, but now it seemed like that is a long time forgotten memory.

And so, the first impacted happened.

.

.

.

One day before the events

.

.

.

Hasvely was a small village. Around 5 thousand of population, in which the most dedicated their times in agricultural jobs to sustain themselves. Shadow and Amy had finally found their way to the village as they try to hide their looks to the other villages.

"Where do we start now?.", Amy questioned as she took a moment to look at Shadow.

"Well, asking around might be a good start but we don't want to give out too much of our information or how we look...A cup of black coffee it is then."

"Shadow!.", Amy stopped herself as she had realized that maybe she had said his name way too loud. Shadow walked away, pretending as nothing had happened, and looked around for the closest coffee shop, Amy couldn't do anything but follow him.

Is this real life? Or is just fantasy?

Was Amy Rose really stranded in another village with Shadow The Hedgehog? With no other place to go? Yes, she was. And the only thing Shadow was going to do about it was to look for coffee. Or at least that was his plan so far.

Shadow opened the door for Amy and she walked in as she thanked him. It was a small place, more of a breakfast/restaurant kind of establishment. None the less, still pretty cozy and the smell of food had already made its way into Amy's nostrils, waking her senses up.

They took a sit on the corner of the restaurant, and shortly after the waitress came up to them.

"Can I get you both something to drink?.", The waitress said as she put down the small menus on their table.

"Cup of black coffee.", Shadow said simply.

"And for your girlfriend?"

"Umh, I am n-", Amy was about to correct her but was interrupted shortly after.

"She would like an Americano."

"All right, I'll be back with your drinks."

The cat waitress left with a smile. Amy saw her leave and turned to Shadow who was reading the menu in front of him. Not really bothered by his own previous commentary.

"Um...Shadow?."

"Yes?." He said, still not parting his eyes from the menu.

"Why did you say that?"

Shadow looked up as he took of this fake round glasses. "Was I wrong?"

"Well... I mean...you and I never talked about those things." Amy said as she looked down to the table, blushing a little bit.

"We don't need to talk about it, for me to know it's real."

Amy's heart stopped for a second. Was the Dark Prince really insinuating that there was something more than just friendship between them?

"I know that your favorite coffee is Americano. That's why I order it."

Well, at least he wasn't wrong.

Amy sighed in defeat, "Anyways, don't you really think that right now is a good time to be drinking coffee? Shouldn't we be looking for Sonic?."

"You would be surprised to know that you can find a lot of information by just sitting and drinking a cup of coffee."

"What?."

Shadow smiled at her and looked shortly at the group of friends across from them, inviting Amy to do the same in a secret manner.

"I don't believe you, C'mon! We all know that Sonic the Hedgehog retired after the events of Eggman conquering the world.", A blue fox said, loud enough for them to hear.

"I am telling you, I saw him with my own eyes! The farm was on fire but there were still kids inside and then boom! The blue bur went inside and save them all! It was so fast! He left the kids in a safe place and left right after. There are people in town saying that they have seen him recently running around the fields too!", The other friend told his story, excitement on his voice.

"If there's no picture, it didn't happen."

"Ah, come on, don't you know how hard it is to get any piece of technology around here?."

And the group of friends was going around and around about the topic. Amy and Shadow were concentrating on their conversation so much that they didn't notice that thirty minutes had passed just like that until their waitress had made a comeback with her personality backward.

"Sorry for the long wait." The cat girl said as she placed their drinks on the table, almost spilling them. "Just found out I am pregnant again. What can I get you?."

Where Amy saw misfortune, Shadow saw an opportunity.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you gave that lady more than half of our money Shadow!.", Amy whispered to his ear as they waited patiently for her to come back.

"Did you want to sleep on a cave again? On the cold floor? With no warm food on your belly?."Shadow responded back.

"Couldn't we just have gotten a hotel room?."

"It's Hasvely, they barely have a drainage system."

Amy wanted to respond back to that but the sound of small feet running towards the dining table was way too noticeable to keep talking.

Yes, Shadow had given most of their money to the cat girl in exchange for one night at her house with a comfortable bed to sleep in. She was pretty desperate and needed the money, so she really couldn't say no.

\----

In a flash, three small cats appeared in front of the couple. One girl, two boys. The girl was red just like her mother and the boys shared a brown fur, which they both thought came from their dad.

Running around the dining table, screaming and playing between them until their mom showed up with what seemed to be tonight's dinner.

"Kids stop it already and sit down. Please don't bother our guests." The mom, which her name was clarified as Diana, explicitly told their kids who they obeyed.

"I am sorry, my husband passed away a month ago and it's been quite hard for me to control my kids without his help."

"We completely understand."

"Seems like your husband left you a present before he left," Shadow said as he looked directly at her tummy. "To be honest, I would of prefer something else. But I guess this is pretty nice too...A bit scary, but nice." Her face was filled with a nostalgic expression. Her eyes gleamed and twinkle as she softly placed a hand on her belly.

"Where are your babies, Mr. Angry?."

The group of adults was interrupted by the youngest, the small girl could barely see beyond the table and focused her eyes on Shadow. "Emilia!" The mother tried to correct her but Shadow laughed under his breath, making it clear that he was far from being mad at the little girl.

"Mr.Angry doesn't have babies, red-one," Shadow responded.

"Why not?"

"I don't have a wife."

"What about Ms. Pretty?" The little girl then fixed her eyes on Amy who blushed at the moment. "Me-e?"

"You should marry her... Oh! I'll plan the wedding after dinner!"

"We will be looking forward to it then," Shadow said as he placed a hand on the small girl's hair.

It was things like this that made Amy question Shadow sometimes. Amy smiles softly at him, really glad at the moment of her realization. Besides looking for a place to stay, Shadow was actually looking forward to helping this lady because, at the moment, her children needed the money more than they needed it.

Shadow was just good like that. A real-life Prince.

It was a peaceful dinner. The kids would do the normal play. The food was warm and homemade and to be honest it had been a while ever since they both had a peaceful night.

"I am so sorry, I need to leave for my night shift already. Do you mind putting my children to sleep?", The red lady said as she finished watching the dishes alongside Amy.

"Sure, it's no problem but....we just met each other. We are basically strangers and you are trusting your kids to me?", Amy said as she looked towards the living room, Shadow on the floor as the three kids played with him.

"Actually, it will be my honor if you and Shadow the Hedgehog stayed and took care of my children."

Amy flinched a little, realizing that their disguise had failed. "You... you know us?"

"I don't know if he remembers but... Shadow the Hedgehog helped our village two years ago. We were on the blink of starvation. The government wouldn't help us but one day we just received a vast supply of seeds, machinery and other resources to help us grow. Everything was donated under the name of Shadow the hedgehog." The cat girl said smiling.

"How do you know it's him?"

"He personally came to distribute his resources. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what would have happened to the kids in this village, to be honest."

As she finished to dry the rest of the dishes, Diana smiled towards her kids in the living room. Happier than ever to have someone else to play with. "I know G.U.N is looking for you both, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

.

.

.

"All right kids, just thirty more minutes!"

Amy sat down on the floor alongside Shadow and kids who were brushing Shadow's quills. Amy noticed a black bow, crookedly attached to his white fur and a small black hat that was ok the verge of falling from his head.

"We need to get Ms.Pretty ready, fast!." The kids moved to 'work' on Amy's look as fast as they could. At this point, Amy just let it happened and let the kids have their fun.

"No looking at the bride while she's getting ready!." The oldest boy said and at this Shadow nodded and turned around. His back, now facing Amy's. Shadow played with his fingers as he waited for the kids to be done with Amy.

"So...you haven't seen Sonic since he 'retired'?" , Shadow decides to start a conversation to one, let time pass and two get more information that might help them in this mission.

Amy sighed, knowing that sooner or later the topic would come in hand. She closed her eyes as she saw the small red cat girl ready to put on some eye shadow on her.

"After the Resistance disbanded, Sonic left. The world was at peace again and without Eggman, there was no point on continuing saving the world and he quit being a hero. Or at least that's what I saw on the news..."

"That was around five years ago..." Shadow said as he felt one of the boys put some type of gel on his quills and began to play "crazy hair" on him.

"Last time I saw him was a year ago...when Cream's mom, Vanilla passed away...on her funeral. I saw him in the distance. We looked at each other...and then he left again. Without saying a word...That's why I am saying that it's going to be really hard to find him." Amy opened her eyes and saw the little girl place a small tiara she had made with paper on her head. Even now, talking about it hurt Amy on her inside. She couldn't hold it in much longer as she left her nose get watery due to the fact that she wanted to cry.

"Oh which reminds me," Amy added as she tried to change the subject. "Cream talked about you going to Vanilla's funeral and you told her something about-"

Shadow pretended not to hear her sniff and his heart began to raised at the fact that may be a year ago, he had made a mistake by talking about his feelings to that rabbit.

"And we are done! You may look at the bride now!."

Shadow was literally saved by the little girl and made a note to himself to thank her later. He turned around to face Amy this time and it took him a lot of courage to stop himself from laughing.

"You look...beautiful." Shadow tried to sound serious but Amy knew what meant. Her make up was all over the place, lipstick on her thee and on areas where they shouldn't be any. Blush as pink as her fur and eye-shadow all the way up to her eyebrows.

"Well, I am going to marry a very handsome hedgehog as well," Amy said as a take-back and Shadow could only guess how terrible his quills look at the moment.

"We are here today to marry Mr.Angry and Ms.Pretty so they can have babies." The third kids said as serious as he could. Standing in front of the couple while his brother and sister sat down next to Shadow and Amy as if they were guests of honor.

"Do you, Mr. Angry, swear to be with Ms.pretty um uh-." The cat boy pulled out a paper out of pocket as he had forgotten his lines. "-Forever, even if she eats your food without you knowing?"

Shadow looked at Amy directly on the eyes and his expression had changed. His eyes sparkled and he had a soft smile eating on his face. Softly and peacefully, an "I do" scapes from his lips and was heard loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And do you Ms. Pretty-"

Even if it was just a game, Shadow's reaction at the moment had completely baffle Amy. He sounded so sensible and sincere that Amy's emotional self was on the blink to let down a tear, but instead a quick "I do" was said and such action of confidence never seen in her before had awed Shadow to his limits.

"Ladies and gentlemen... I know declare this two...husband and wife... may you both have a lot of babies we can play with!"

The kids clapped all in different unison.

The little girl then gasped as she remembered something she had forgotten.

"Ah! Mr. Angry forgot to kiss Ms.Pretty!"

Wow did this kids have pretty big adult ideas uh?

Shadow looked at Amy as she blinked at him. She wasn't sure if it was because of the heat coming from the fire or was it because Shadow was...blushing?

"Wait...you are not seriously thinking..."

Oh, but he was; and as he tried to get back his composure, he got closer to the pink hedgehog as they felt the kids' eyes on them. Shadow placed his hand on Amy's check slowly chanting towards her and Amy tremble in all of her beings. The excitement, the fear she had never felt before because even at her 20s, she had never kissed anyone before.

But now there she was. About to kiss the Dark Prince, no other than Shadow the hedgehog.

She closed her eyes ready for the impact...but felt the impact in another place... her cheek. Shadow had kissed her cheek softly, quick and once.

What else could she expect from him? He wasn't just gonna steal a kiss, it wasn't like Shadow to do those kinds of things.

"There, now you all need to wash your teeth and head to bed," Shadow said as he stood up from the floor and looked at the kids.

"Fine!" The kids said in defeat as they all went to the restroom to get ready for bed.

"Well, that went nicely." Amy stood up as she took off the paper tiara from her head.

"Wait, leave it." Shadow interrupted her action in which exchange she gave him a concerned looked. "Why?"

"I think I just got an idea..."

.

.

.

And so, that's what brought us to this moment. The plan was simple. Use Amy as bait and hope for the blue but to come. The townspeople helped a lot too by spreading the rumor pretty fast that Shadow had taken Amy as a hostage. They knew it was risky since rumors run fast, they could expect a G.U.N militia coming for them any time soon. The best they could do now was to wait for the blue but to show up.

It began to rain heavily, thunder and lightning struck the village. Dark grey clouds above them and Shadow and Amy did their best to be patient.

"I am telling you he won't come," Amy said as she sat down on the chair Shadow had provided her. He was as standing next to her, holding an umbrella big enough to cover both of them. Even with it, they still manage to get their attires wet since the wind would throw water at them once in a while.

"Well, I want you to tell him that right now."

Lighting struck and for a moment everything was visible in front of the couple and to the ones who were peaking through their window.

There he was in all of his might.

The one who has saved the planet multiple times. The one who runs as fast as the wind, the blue bur.

The worlds hero...Sonic the Hedgehog.

"It's been a while faker," Shadow said as dropped the umbrella and walked towards the blue one.

"Cut the chitchat, let Amy go and I'll be on my wa-"

Sonic then felt a punch on his face.

"Shadow! We said no fighting!"

Sonic heard Amy from afar as he let the rain touch his body. "That's for making her cry." He saw Shadow looking down on him and walked away as he saw Amy approaching him. She covered his face with the umbrella as he recovered from the punch and sat down on the ground.

"What do you both want from me?, Sonic said as he stood up away from Amy's umbrella, acting as if she wasn't there.

"We want information. I don't know if you have heard but they are chasing Amy down for a murder she didn't do." Shadow sat down on the chair Amy used before as if there was no rain to worry about.

"Who did she 'murder'?"

"G.U.N's commander."

Sonic looked at Amy with fiery eyes. For once in her life, Amy felt shivers run down her spine when he looked at her. And it wasn't like the 'electric' type she used to feel when she was younger; it was more like the 'scare' kind of type and that alone...terrified her.

"Well, you are screw"

Just what the heck had happened to Sonic the Hedgehog these past years? He sounded more like Shadow in his teenage years, all edgy and dark. No, this wasn't the Sonic Amy had chased so many years ago.

"Sorry to inform you, but I got nothing. Now if you excuse me, I'll get going."

Just like that. Sonic began to walk away. Shadow speed up and faced him. "I know you are lying."

"Good to know you are as perceptive as ever." Sonic walked past him, ready to make a run. He hesitated for a bit and sighed.

"Look, it's not only the commander. According to my informants, G.U.N's leaders around the world have been killed as well under mysterious circumstances...as well as expert engineers, astronomers, scientist...mechanic geniuses."

Shadow noticed that Sonic had stopped his movements. He turned around for a second to give Amy a comforting gift as he continued.

"You left for a long time...Tails Miles Prower became the top director for G.U.N's elite mechanic's team...I wouldn't be surprised if he was on the list of fatalities next."

Sonic turned around and if looks could kill, Shadow would be long dead.

"Follow me."

.

.

.

Amy recognized the place as soon as she stepped on the base. A vast long memory she had wanted to forget but until this day, it hunts her on her worst nightmares.

"This is where you have been...all of this time?" Amy asked more to herself than to Sonic, who in return gave her a small growl.

"Take it or leave it"

Yeah, in fact, it didn't take Amy nor Shadow to figure out what was going with him. A tragedy had occurred in that place, more than 100 soldiers from the Resistance lost their lives in that base. Pictures of not just them but of all other soldiers who lost their lives at the war with Eggman were plastered on the walls. Newspapers, articles, objects, everything was there.

"You are torturing yourself.", Shadow said.

"Its the only way to redeem my mistakes." Sonic sat down on a small cushion, near it there were blankets and small pillows, obviously the place he will sleep in. Shadow and Amy sat down as well, but on the cold floor.

"When I was looking for supplies, I met this hedgehog boy. He was kinda weird looking, white fur, golden eyes. He sounded really desperate...anyways, he was asking people to take him to G.U.N.'s main base. He said that the commander was going to die soon and that would cause the destruction of his future. Of course, nobody believed him."

Sonic finished his story, Amy and Shadow looked at each other, waiting for more but nothing came out of his mouth. "What did you do?"

"I left, it wasn't none of my business."

"When did this happen?"

"Around a week ago."

"Where did you see him?" Amy asked the blue bur this time. "Persepolis, you can get there by foot in two days. But I am sure with Shadow's speed, time won't be a problem."

"It's not about time, it's about whether that white hedgehog is still in Persepolis or not" Shadow stood up from his place and took the freedom to walk around the place.

"It's our only clue now. Maybe someone in the city knows where he went." Amy quickly looked at Shadow who seemed in deep thought, reading the newspapers around him.

"We will leave in the morning, thank you for your cooperation, Sonic."

"Morning?"

"Oh yes, we will sleep here. Now if you don't mind, I'll go get us some food."

"Wait, Shadow don't leave-", Amy stood up fast, not wanting to be left alone with the blue one.

"I'll be back soon."

.

.

.

Ten minutes passed, and no sign of Shadow yet. Just the quiet and strange calmness that came within the base. Amy looked at the floor as she played with her fingers. She could feel Sonic's gaze at her. Just staring at her.

"How did you do it?"

Sonic's voice stumbled on Amy's head. "What do you mean?"

"How did you get your life back together after what happened?"

Amy took the courage to move towards the blue hedgehog. She could see it on his eyes, the silent suffering, the sleepless nights, the nightmares. Just like how she was years ago.

"I never did. To be honest, I stopped doing the whole heroine stuff when the war was over. I just couldn't see myself having people's lives depend on me again. I decided on a much simpler life. I opened a small cafe, actually."

Amy took a moment to look at Sonic who was waiting for more of her story for him to hear. And so she continued.

"Therapy helped. But the nightmares are still there. I don't think I'll ever forget. You just gotta...see life with a different outlook."

A few seconds passed and Sonic was one the one to moved closer to Amy. He grabbed her hand delicately, trembling and Amy noticed this.

"I am sorry...for leaving you for so long. It seems like I am always leaving you when you need me the most. Just like how I did with the rest of the world."

"You may have left me...but you never failed me."

It got quiet. Very quiet. They didn't dare to look at each other because they knew what would happen if they did. They just stared at each other's hands, holding each other. Sonic softly caressing Amy's and she just let it all happen. She soon felt her chin been touched by Sonic's hand, making her look directly at his eyes and then at his lips who looked so tempting to touch.

Way too tempting.

And it seemed like Sonic thought the same way about Amy's. He was craving it, her touch, her presence, her everything. If he hadn't been so shy, so cowardly, he wonders if things could of turn this way, years ago. When he wasn't so broken, when he was worthy of being with Amy.

"Am I interrupting something?"

It was Shadow.

Amy and Sonic separated as fast as they could. Their faces showed their evident blush, they couldn't hide it.

"We are leaving."

"Shadow, wait-"

"We are leaving!"

Amy stood quiet, Shadow had never talked that way before to her. It was shocking in a sense to find out that maybe her dark prince wasn't so 'princey' after all.

Shadow gave Amy one last look before he walked back out the door he came from.

He waited a few minutes for Amy to come out and she did. As soon as she came out, Shadow began to walk away, slowly.

"Umm, Shadow...are you angry at me?", Amy couldn't just leave things like that. She needed to find out the reason for Shadow's sudden mood change.

"No, I am not... I just felt something.", Shadow said, still not looking at Amy on the eyes. It wasn't all lies, but at the moment he wanted to hide the fact that he was jealous on the inside. It was just so stupid of him to think that Amy was starting to feel the same way he does about her. He hated the part of himself that told him there was hope that he could be loved.

"You felt...Something?"

"We are being followed. G.U.N.'s agents are already questioning the people in Hasvely. If we don't move quickly, Sonic is going to get involved as well."

"Oh...so that's why."

Amy needed to stop herself from having stupid ideas. There was no way that Shadow could ever-

"You sound disappointed...were you waiting for a different answer?"

Amy's thoughts were interrupted by his voice. They were now entering the woods, although Shadow was walking slowly, his walking pace was still way faster than Amy's. She ran a little to catch up to him once in a while.

"No, I was just thinking of Sonic...he still not ready to come back...when all of this is over. I promised him, I'll come back."

In a sense, she was saying the truth, but she also wanted to hide her disappointment somehow.

"And what about me?"

"About you?"

"Yes, about us"

Shadow stopped for a second, realizing that Amy was a behind him, trying to catch up to him. Shadow grabbed her hand as to stop her from falling behind. However, Amy took this as a sign to have a conversation.

"What do you mean, about us?"

"I think after what I am doing for you, I reserve a reward, don't you think?"

Shadow noticed that Amy was starting to get nervous. He turned his body towards her, as to give her more comfort, but Amy had taken it the wrong way. She began to walk backward as Shadow unconsciously walked towards her, still holding her hand.

"I mean yeah, um, uh what about, I don't know, mo-money?", Amy's voiced cracked as she looked away.

"I was thinking of something more...personal."

Amy's back touched a tree behind her, and Shadow placed a hand above her as, making it clear that she couldn't go anywhere. For Shadow, there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. But to Amy, it felt a whole different way. It was as is Shadow was teasing her on purpose.

"What-what do you want?"

Shadow moved his face closer to her. Taking a breath as he appreciated her aroma. He looked at her in the eyes, and Amy felt her knees tremble.

"I want y-"

"Um, I am sorry."

They were both interrupted by a white hedgehog, spiky, weird looking hair. Golden eyes, white chest fur, and his shoes looked weirdly...futuristic.

"My name is Silver and I think I am lost."

.

.

.


	5. Believe In Him

"So you what you are saying is that you came from the future because something happened in our time that causes your future's destruction?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I am saying!"

Amy and Shadow looked at each other and then at the white boy in front of them. Excitement on his to eyes to finally have found someone who took interest in his mission.

"Sorry to inform you boy, but you are a few days too late," Shadow confirmed.

"What do mean?"

"G.U.N's Commander was found dead a few days ago. I was the one who found him."

"No, that's not possible. The Phamton Ruby sent me here on a specific time in which I can stop the tragedy. If he was dead, I would have been sent back to another time to try again...are you sure he is dead?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

Amy felt Shadow's anger raise up as she found his voice more annoyed than usual. "Well, have you thought that maybe the dead of G.U.N's Commander is not really the cause of your future' destruction?", Amy jumped into the middle of the two boys to prevent anything else from happening.

"Well...it could be a possibility." Silver looked into the flames in front of him. Fire, the thing that reminded him the most about his future. Destruction, annihilation, fear. But this place wasn't like anything that reminded him of that.

"Silver...are you alright?"

"Yes... it's just that, this place is so quiet. It's been a long time."

"What happens in the future? , if I may ask."

"Everything was going well until a weird diseased began to spread. It was spread by touch, and whoever had it would become kinda like a zombie. They would only follow orders from the Superior."

"The Superior?" Shadow asked this time as he calmed down.

"Yes, he controls everyone but nobody knows how he or she looks like. He wears a mask whenever he shows up to do his "Public Speeches." Silver looked up to the stars above him and he wonders when was the last time he had seen a clear sky.

"How come you are the only one here then?"

"The Rebellion* of the future decided I was the best candidate to travel back in time... I am their last hope."

Shadow stood up from his place and walked around Silver's space. Silver knew what he was doing and so Amy. He was inspecting him as if to try and see if he was worthy.

"Really? You were their last hope?"

"You don't know what I am cable of", Silver reply as he stood up, he had gone through a lot of things and he wasn't gonna let anybody doubt him of his capabilities.

"One on one... just you and me on a fair fight."

Amy knew that Shadow wasn't the type to pick up fights just because. That was more like a thing Sonic would do but she knew that you can learn a lot from a person just by fighting with them. Shadow didn't want to know how strong he was, but if he was worthy of his trust.

Silver took a moment to look at Shadow, up and down and he just sighed as he went back to his seat next to Amy. "Sorry I don't fight with old people."

Shadow was ready to smack that kid on the head right then and there. But Amy's sudden comment interrupted his action.

"Oh, well technically Shadow is more 50 years old!"

"Amy!"

"That explains why he is so grumpy."

"I was time frozen! I didn't develop-mentally nor physically! I am still young!"

Amy has never seen Shadow fume so bad as to this moment. And to be honest it was actually kinda funny.

"That explains why you are so short then."

Ouch, that hurt.

Silver had won Amy's respect. She had to admit that he was pretty optimistic for someone whose future was destroyed. It must be horrible to live in a future where you see your friends being zombified and can't do anything about it.

Wait a second.

"Hey Silver...did the ones who have a diseased in your future... did they looked, I don't know... kinda metallic for you?" Amy interrupted the boys. Silver took a moment to look at her. "Yes... how did you know that?"

Click.

"Years ago, during the time of the Resistance, Dr. Eggman created a biological weapon. It was a disease that just by contact with it, the subject would be "zombified" on the moment. Their most stand out characteristic was their metallic fur."

"That's probably it then! I just have to find it the substance and destroy it!" Silver said with relieve in his voice as his course of the route was finally taken the right place.

"It's not as easy as that." Amy began. "We tried everything to destroy it, but nothing worked. We couldn't even find an antidote. So we decided to hide all the substance we found in a remote place. Somewhere no one knows about but...Tails."

"Tails? That fox boy?." Shadow said but he turned around to face a bush. He could swear he had heard something coming.

"Wait a moment. Tails? Fox? You are not talking about Tails Miles Prower right?" Silver looked at Amy then at Shadow who was still looking toward the woods.

"Yes, that one."

"I can't believe it, he is a legend! I would like to meet him very much!" Silver grabbed Amy's hand as to beg her, he looked like a small child which Amy found extremely cute.

"So as to right now, we should look for Tails and ask him where the substance is. I am almost sure that whoever wants to find it, is also somehow invoked with the death of the Commander, Amy."

"Wait, Amy?-" Silver wanted to continue but was terribly interrupted by an explosion on their bonfire.

Just like that, the three hedgehogs were surrounded by more than 15 G.U.N agents, all ready to take them out. Shadow was sure that he could recognize most of them if it wasn't that everyone was wearing something to cover their faces. Shadow was never really found to do that. All though if his supervisors would ask him to, due to safety reasons, he always denies it. But right now it wasn't the time to think about the past. If they decided to become his enemy, then he will fight like he always has.

Silver noticed how Amy made a hammer appeared out of thin air and he almost lost it. The inner fanboy in him took over.

"YOU ARE THAT AMY ROSE? YOU ARE THE LEADER OF LEADERS? GREAT HAMMER HOLDER AND EVIL SLAYER?! YOU ARE THE ONLY WHO WE ACTUALLY HAVE HISTORY RECORDS OF!"

And that when everyone attack.

"Wow the future really does like to blow out everything out of portions" that's what Amy wanted to say but was more worried about the G.U.N who was in front of him.

And then he wasn't.

He had flown out of the scene, landing on a three. Amy turned around to find Silver hold three soldiers on the air.

"WHAT KIND OF POWER IS THAT, ARE YOU CRAZY? PUT THEM DOWN!" Amy screamed at him as she rubbed towards him.

"Yes man!" Silver saluted Amy in a militia manner and as he did, he left all three soldiers land on each other, hurting themselves more than their target.

"We got no time for this!" Shadow grabbed Amy and picked her up. "Follow me!" He said to Silver and in a flash, Shadow was out of sight to him.

"WAIT I AM NOT AS FAST!!!" Silver used his psychokinesis on him to try and fly faster and although he could spot a black figure in the distance, it was still really hard to keep up, especially during night time.

If there was one thing Silver hated the most, was to be left behind.

"AAAHHHHH, FUC-"

.

.

.

Now what? They had ended up in somewhere that Shadow knew about. They had been running all night, for Shadow it wasn't a problem but he was starting to get worried as he hasn't seen any white figure following from behind. He stopped for a little to let Amy stretch her legs as well.

"Where are we heading to now?". Amy asked as she stretched.

"Pavlopetri. G.U.N's elite Mechanics team resides there. No doubt that fox boy is there."

Shadow then felt a presence coming. "Talking about boys." He turned around and there he was, Silver giving his last push to keep up with the black hedgehog.

"Don't ever. Do that. AGAIN." Silver threaten as he landed on his knees, he would kill for a cup of water and some food right now.

"If you can't keep up, then don't tag along. Don't worry we will save your future." Shadow walked away as he kept an eye on Amy who was helping Shadow to get up.

"No! I must do it myself!"

Silver stood by himself, refusing Amy's aid. Shadow had to admit that his boy reminded him of someone. He sighed, "We are 30 minutes away from Pavlopetri. If you still want the hero's job well...it waits for you over there."

Pavlopetri was one of the biggest city in Mobius. With more than 7 million in population, it was no wonder why G.U.N had decided to put one of their biggest team in the city. It was going to hard to get into the tower and the three hedgehogs knew that. Before going into the city they needed to make a plan. However, the best they could at the moment was to sit down on the outskirts of the city.

"I am going in," Shadow said as he stood up from the grass. The strong wind coming their way.

"But Shadow-"

"I am the only who knows how their system works. I am the best spy G.U.N has ever had. I am sure I can a couple of minutes to talk to Tails."

"But I want to meet him!", Silver whined. "Besides we are a team! We have to stick together."

"I run better solo." Shadow turned around and looked at Silver. At this point, Shadow wasn't playing any games.

"Well, I won't stay here and do nothing! I am coming with you whether you like it or not!" Silver stood up and smiled at Shadow, but what he got instead was a dark look.

"If complications happen, I might not be able to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I had many trained agents tell me those same words...must of them are dead now." Shadow looked at Silver's disappointed face and continued. "Your time to shine would come, don't pressure it."

"Its alright Silver, you can stay with me! Actually, I think I have an idea on how to keep us busy while Shadow is gone!", Amy said as she comforted him.

"So," Silver looked at Shadow one more time, "I have to stay and take care of Amy, uh?"

"No," Shadow gave him an empathetic look. "Amy is gonna stay here and take care of you."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't misunderstand the situation kid. I am not taking Amy with me because she is staying to take care of you."

Silver thought that that was more like it. Even if there was no clear record of what happened 200 years ago, the orphanage and the friends he made there would always talk about the Resistance Heros. Amy Rose, Resistance Captain, one the strongest. Rumors have it that her hammer is so powerful that her enemies would fear for their eyes whenever they encountered her. Of course, there were others like Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails Miles Prower, Knuckles the Edquina and Shadow the Hedgehog who later on would become the-

"Anyways, I should get going. I'll ask for information and leave as soon as I can. If I don't come back in two hours, then leave this place as soon as you can. Look for Rouge or Omega."

This time, Shadow looked at Amy. Wind blowing on through her quills, the lights of the city shining on her head. "Will you wait for me?"

"Always."

Shadow smiled and was about to take in for a run but stopped as soon as he felt Amy grabbed onto his arm. "Thank you, Mr. Angry."

"Don't thank me yet, Mrs. Angry.", Shadow smirked, and gently removed his arm out of her grasp.

"Um... am I interrupting something.?"

.

.

.

It had been ten minutes and Silver and Amy were only appreciating the fact that Shadow had left. "Well, I think we should start looking for some provisions, or something." Silver turned around and began to look at his surroundings.

"No, we are gonna do something better," Amy said.

"What do mean?"

"We are stealing a Chaos Emerald."

.

.

.

"Didn't your friend said to stay on the outskirts of the city?"

"If we get this Chaos Emerald, then it will be easier to travel around and for us to defend ourselves." Amy and Silver were currently on the air conducts of a top security area. Last time Amy checked, all seven Chaos Emeralds were placed in different locations around the world. One of them and the only one she knew its whereabouts was the green emerald that lied securely on the northern outskirts of the city of Pavlopetri. How did she know? During the time period of the war with Eggman when Sonic was presumed dead, Amy decided to embark on a solo adventure to find the Chaos Emeralds to help revive Sonic somehow. She found three and after the war, she gave them to G.U.N. to take care of them. As a thank you, G.U.N. gave her the location of them.

"I can't believe that the Chaos Emeralds are real. I would only hear stories about them when I was a kid." Silver added.

"How come you came back to the future if not by the Chaos Emeralds?" Amy asked as she tried to talk as low as she could.

"We used something my people called the Phantom Ruby... We inserted that into an old time machine, we didn't it was going to work. But it did and here I am."

Amy noticed a bright light coming from the end of the air conduct and headed towards it.

"Anyways, I don't see the point in getting the Chaos Emerald. Legend says that only descendants of the Dark King are able to control the power of Chaos. And of course Sonic the Hedgehog but he is just a children story."

Alright, Amy had to stop Silver on his tracks. " Does the future ever say anything accurate about the past?"

"Don't blame me! Before I was born, there was a period of time in which the Superior declared all history records as illegal and they were all burned into ashes. Teachers aren't even allowed to teach history." Silver whispered in hopes that Amy would be able to hear his voice.

"That sounds horrible...who ruled before the Superior took over?" Amy asked as she looked back to him. She was right in front of the ventilation door but waited for the last guard to leave the room.

"We don't know for sure. But people say that out the first ruler was The Dark King and after that, his descendants took over. Some say that the Superior killed all of his descendants during the Great War. But honestly, the only thing my people have ever know is as 'Leader' is The Superior."

Amy could see how Silver's voice had changed on perspective. She felt sorry for the boy, she held his hand to try and give him some type of comfort. "We will fix this Silver. I promise."

"You know," Silver began. "My people have the hope that one day, one of the descendants of the Dark King will come back and claim his rightful place as the King and with that, bring a new era of peace. I used to believe that when I was a kid, but eventually I lost hope on that ever happening. Instead, I wanted to become a hero and take the matter into my own hands."

"We won't fail."

Amy then opened the ventilation door with a kick. and landed softly thanks to Silver's psychokinesis.

"Oh, but by the way, "Amy added quickly as she walked towards the Chaos Emerald. You were right, Sonic the Hedgehog can use the power of the Chaos Emeralds. But so, can Shadow."

"WAIT A SECOND, ARE YOU SAYING THAT SONIC AND SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG ARE ACTUALLY REAL?!"

With that, the alarms went on. Amy didn't think much, as she was fast to break the glass in which the Green Chaos Emerald was inside of with her hammer.

"You really need to learn how to control yourself, you know that!"

Silver had to admit that she was right. But he couldn't control it, hearing that his childhood heroes were alive and actually real was too much for him to handle. He smiled as they both began to climb up the air conduct again.

What a great time to be alive.

.

.

.

It was pretty easy to enter the base. He had to admit that the lasers in the air conduit system was a nice touch but he honestly expected more of the 'elite' Mechanic Team. Maybe he was just getting too good on this.

But one thing Shadow couldn't do was to know where everything was. He knocked down one the G.U.N agents and took his uniform to go by unseen. After all, there was a lot of security cameras and if one of the officers were to see a black hedgehog with red stripes on the building, well... it will be pretty much end game for him.

"This new project we are working on is killing me." Shadow heard an employee say as he walked onto the employees' dining room. Firstly, to get information about the whereabouts of the yellow fox and secondly, to get a small cup of coffee.

"Tell me about it. I don't know what Mr.Prower is thinking to do what that travel machine." Said the employee to his coworker who was eating as well.

Shadow grabbed a plastic cup from the dispenser and waited for his black coffee to come out of the machine.

"You gotta admire him tho, spending all day on the F-5 must be a pain in the butt. I mean come on, he is the Mechanic's Team main director! You have a nice office on F-7, use it!"

Sometimes Shadow thought that his job was way too easy.

The black coffee came out of the machine successfully and he didn't hesitate even a second to take a big gulp out of the still boiling liquid. Just how he liked it.

He was about to walk out of the room but the two friends caught his attention. "Hey, you!"

Shadow turned around, hoping that he was covered enough to not show any indication that he was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"This is the dining room for the Mechanic's Team members ONLY... Agents are on F-2"

Shadow took a moment to look at the black wolf in front of him. His attire similar to the one Tails was so known for. Googles, boots, a belt around his waist that contained every key possible and of course that dirty look.

"I am sorry I just got transferred, I'll leave now." Shadow turned around to face the door just to once again to be interrupted on the act. "Transfer from where?"

"Capital Mobius."

"You are from the Capital? Oh, have you met Shadow the Hedgehog? I heard he is located there, he was the top spy until he switched sides and helped that pink hedgehog kill G.U.N

He wanted to just nod and keep going on his day. However, it had been a while since he had heard any news about G.U.N's current stance. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to make a little bit of conversation about the topic.

"I saw him a couple of times, he was always busy so I never talked to him."

"Maybe it was better that way, I always thought he was too edgy. Now it turns out he is crazy too...Don't surprise me too much actually."

This was going to be a long talk.

And it was.

Strangely enough, Shadow had made two friends that day. And he learned two important things. G.U.N had ordered all intelligence theme to work on a new project, a Time Machine and experiment a new-found rock, which they did not know anything about.

Also that Amy and he were now topping the list of the most wanted criminals by G.U.N.

But he already knew that.

Shadow jumped into the elevator and pressed F-5. While the elevator was going up, he thought of the first thing he would say to Tails. He knew that they didn't have the best relationship.

Right now, the best bet he could get is that the Rabbit girl had told him about their situation already. With that, earn his trust enough so he tells Shadow the information he needed.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked himself around the hallway. He looked left to right, trying to spot behind the glass doors the famous two tail boy. Weirdly enough, there were no other workers passing by the hallway. Shadow didn't give too much thought about and kept looking. A few minutes passed and finally, he found what was looking for.

Tails was looking diligently on something that Shadow couldn't tell what it was. Moving back and forth, reading papers, screwing nails again and again just to unscrew them and start again. He didn't notice Shadow's presence until he made himself known.

"We need to talk."

.

.

.

"I already have enough trouble as it is... now you are asking me to give the location of a biological weapon that doesn't exist?"

Tails closed with the key the door to the lab and went back to his seat, where he began writing again on a piece of paper.

"I know it's too much to ask, but you have to believe me when I say this is all for Amy." Shadow placed both of his hands down on the table, mask down to his chin to show that he was being serious about all of it.

"Your worst mistake has always been underestimating your enemy."

Tails then pointed at his ears and that when Shadow knew it. It was already odd enough that they didn't have security cameras around the room nor the halls, but one thing they had for sure was mini microphones, hidden in all over the building probably.

"I think I know how far I can go." Shadow tried playing it cool, as he saw Tails passing down the paper he was previously writing on before. A clear note was written on it:

"I pressed the button that's under the table to call G.U.N agents to come to this floor already. You have less than 2 minutes to get out. Sorry that I am not able to help you directly, but they have Cream, and I must finish this time machine as soon as possible so they can release her. If you really with Amy then tell her this:

"There's nothing we can do but watch"

Shadow looked up to Tails to let him known that he had understood. He folded the paper and made his personal mission to deliver it to Amy as soon as possible.

The only thing now was to get out of that place as soon as possible.

Piece of cake.

.

.

.  
  


Shadow looked around and panicked as he didn't see a clue of Amy and Silver. Just where were they? He was close to starting screaming their names but soon approaching footsteps followed.

"Shadow! You are back!"

Amy run towards him and wanted to hug him but decided that right now it wasn't the time. They were being followed by G.U.N for stealing the Chaos Emerald and she still didn't know how to tell Shadow without him getting angry.

"Tails gave me this, he said you would know by reading this."

He handed over the letter to Amy and he gave a look to Silver. Who shakes nervously at the sight of him staring.

"I can't believe it! They have Cream!."

"We have to hurry up and decider who's behind all of this if you want her free. So remember, what did the fox boy meant by "There's nothing we can do but watch."

Amy handed over the paper to Silver who began reading while Amy was in deep thought. It was one of these days that he wished he had paid attention to ancient literature. Although he could understand Amy and her black friend, the writing system and grammar were a bit different from the one in the future. He thankfully could understand the message within.

"I got it!"

Silver and Shadow turned to face Amy as they waited for an answer.

"Tails told me that the first time I saw him after Sonic 'died'. It must be there somewhere."

"Where?"

"Well I don't remember exactly, it's been a long time but we have the Chaos Emerald! That should work right?"

"You have what?" Shadow said surprised.

"I'll explain later, we have to leave. I'll think of the place on my mind, Shadow you conduct the Chaos Control."

Amy could have sworn that she heard Silver's neck break in two at how hard he looked at Shadow.

"WAIT! HE'S THE SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG?"

"All right, everyone grab into me," Shadow said as Amy handed him the green Chaos Emerald. Amy held his hand and Silver's as well.

"ARE YOU JUST TWO GOING TO IGNORE ME?"

"Chaos Control!"

.

.

.

The place was dusty and rusty, just liked Amy remember but older. The three hedgehogs successfully tele-transported to the place Amy was thinking of.

"This was Tails' first laboratory after we thought Sonic was dead, I came here to see how he was doing. Eggman had begun his attack on us and Tails just told me "There's nothing we can do but watch."

Shadow walked towards the big containers. And saw them carefully being stored and labeled as "extremely dangerous."

"So you began the resistance?" Silver asked still admiring the pink hedgehog. "Well, me and a red echidna I know."

"I found it, track Communication system, I'll be waiting."

Amy and Silver looked at each other then at Shadow, confused.

"Shadow, to who are you talking to?"

Amy's voice began to break, she didn't want to believe what her eyes were seeing.

"I think it is obvious enough...Chaos Control!"

.

.

.

Amy and Silver had lost track of time. The last thing they can remember was being knocked out by Shadow's Chaos Control.

Amy saw blurry at first, and let a few seconds pass to let her eyes adjust to the present darkness. Everything was just like before, but Shadow who was looking at the now tied up couple in front of them.

"So everything was a lie?"

Amy turned her head to look at Shadow, still not believing that the black hedgehog had indeed betrayed her.

"G.U.N needed the location of this forgotten biological weapon. We were aware that Tails was the only one who had that information, but we couldn't falsely accuse a G.U.N member of good reputation of murder. People would lose faith in us. So we trusted that in the right circumstances, Tails would eventually speak up about the location to someone he trusted...that's when you come into place."

Shadow then laid his back on the coldness of the metal wall, very close to the containers that had that very dangerous liquid inside of them.

"So, everything...from the very beginning...you wanting to help me, your kindness, everything was a lie?"

"I had a mission to complete, I am just doing my job."

"So, even the murder of the G.U.N's Commander...you planned everything,"

"Absolutely, all of that was fake...he is actually on his way over here to claim the containers."

Amy felt her throat going dry as all the tears were begging to let out. But right now it wasn't the time, she looked at Silver and checked if he had any serious injuries. He was breathing, his head down, at least the fact that he was alright made her feel calm.

"If you start crying, I'll end you."

Amy looked one more time at Shadow, she breathed and maybe right now it wasn't the perfect time to say it, but she did.

"I like you Shadow."

Shadow's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden confession. He waited for Amy to continue and she did.

"You kind acts, the way you worry about others, the way you make me feel when I am around you...All of that made me fall in love with you...but everything was a lie. And so, my love for you as well."

Shadow relaxed his hands and very confidently began to walk towards the pink hedgehog. For the first time in her life, Amy was afraid of Shadow.

He bent down in one knee and forcefully grabbed Amy's cheeks, making her look directly at his eyes. Her skin shivered by the contact, and Amy really thought that Shadow was about to steal a kiss from him. She closed her eyes waiting for it to happen...but it never did.

Instead, a dash of blue flew across the room. Amy could recognize those green eyes anywhere, and if looks could kill, Shadow would be dead by now.

There he was, the known world hero, the old blue friend...

Sonic the Hedgehog.

.

.

.  
  


*The Rebellion is a group of people who haven't been "zombi-fed" in the future. They try their best to keep themselves isolated while they try to raise up an army to overthrow the Superior.   
  
  



	6. Fake It Until You Make It

Shadow had grabbed Sonic by the neck and slowly took the breath out of his lungs. Sonic hated to admit but he had grown weak. He didn't run like he used to, he didn't save countless cities anymore making him lose his abilities. This wasn't Shadow's case, the past years Sonic wasn't training, Shadow had been going into complicated missions, training and getting better. He was aware that if Shadow wanted, he could kill him right this moment. He needed to play his cards properly.

Shadow threw Sonic effortlessly, making an impact and landing next to a barely-walking up Silver. It only took a few seconds for him to understand what had been going on. He didn't take long to create a ball of energy around his hand, making the ropes around it expand so much to the point of breaking. Carefully, and making sure Shadow didn't notice, he proceeds to do the same with Amy's ropes.

Sonic stood up but this time he wasn't alone. Silver and Amy next to him. Silver wanted to fanboy so hard at the moment. His all-time favorite hero, the blue hero, the blue blur, the hero of speed, Sonic the Hedgehog. He was right there standing next to him. And the pink demon, Resistance Icon, Amy Rose on his right. But right now, it wasn't the moment.

"Last call Shadow, you can still back down," Amy said as she pulled out her hammer out of thin air. "Me? Back down? I am going to ask you the same question...I am may not be able to take you all at the same time but something is for sure...I WILL take SOMEONE down with me."

Silver took a step forward but was stopped as soon as he felt Sonic and Amy's hand holding his wrist, preventing him from taking any other step further. He took a quick moment to look at them, and they both shared the same green eyes. The moment Shadow spoke, they both knew what he meant by 'Someone', he meant him. The most naive of the three, Amy and Sonic knew Shadow's fighting style, his manners. They might get out with a broken bone and some scratches. Silver could be another story. Shadow could be even more dangerous as they were aware that he possessed a Chaos Emerald with him.

"I am just going to say this one thing Shadow..." Sonic stepped forward, "You have made mistakes in the past, and you have worked so hard to redeem them...are you really going to give up on everything you worked so hard for?

"...you were a worldwide hero, every day you would save people. You made a mistake and gave up on the world when it needed you the most...do you really think you are one to tell me on whether I should give up or not?"

.

.

.

Now what? What is there supposed to do? By this time, G.U.N. had gotten their hands on the 'Zoombot' liquid. In a couple of days, they will process it as a weapon and in a year the world as we know it would come to an end. Silver and Amy stayed quiet on Sonic's underground secret layer.

"How did you know where we were?" Amy was starting to feel dizzy, maybe because she wasn't eating properly and talking was the best way to separate her mind from the pain.

"The old wrist communicator I had with Tails suddenly started to beep. It didn't take long for me to realize that he had sent me specific coordinates of place. I assumed it must have been an extreme emergency...that's why I went."

And then it was quiet again.

Until Silver stood up from his place. There was no time to waste, he needed to act.

"Silver, I admire your enthusiasm, but we just can't move without a plan," Amy said as she saw him walking up the stairs. "I can't just sit and do nothing!" Silver added.

"I was just like you kid, always ready to jump into action. Sometimes I wished I could go back on time; sit and do nothing...I would have saved a lot of people's lives that way."

Silver expression changed suddenly. Although Sonic was just a few years older than him, Silver knew that he had the experience that he didn't have. He probably never will as well, his future was dying and maybe it was about time he sat down and listened to the past once in a while.

"We now have to think of a way to take back the 'Zoombot Formula' and prove my innocence." Amy was in deep thought, thinking of the various ways everything could go wrong and right. Formulating plans was part of her job as the Resistance Captain, but now right now it seemed that that ability of hers went away.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot you were a law fugitive."

Click.

Amy had an idea, and she made it obvious as clapped her hands together.

"I think I've got it!"

.

.

.

The plan was set but their stomach wasn't. They knew that at this rate, someone of the trio would end up in the hospital due to malnutrition. Silver was too tired and stayed back to get some sleep at Sonic's layer. And so, that leaves for Amy and the blue one to go find something to eat.

They have decided to go back to Hasvely, now that the G.U.N. agents had left the town, it was safe for them to get some supplies. Tomorrow their plan was going to get in motion and although they didn't want to talk about, maybe it was the right time to do it.

"Amy?"

"Yes?" Amy turned around to face Sonic as they walked side by side through the small village. Sonic stopped on his tracks and softly grabbed her by her hands.

"When all of this is over...Would you like to go out sometime?"

She was definitely not expecting this.

It was always her asking him and not the other way around. She stopped doing so whenever Sonic would stop showing up at their dates. He would either 'forget' or he 'had to save the day' again. She had forgotten when was the last time they had hanged out together.

Thinking about it just made her more angry at him.

"Whenever I would ask you out...you refuse or you will just not come...You disappeared for five years when we need you the most...and then you come and-"

Amy stopped breathing for a second as she noticed Sonic's true intentions. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted her pain to go away and he thought that that was the best way possible. But it wasn't one thing about him was that he never knew how to properly act around Amy or to show that he cares to the ones around him.

He remembers always mocking Shadow for being so edgy and for always putting up a facade. Without him realizing that he too was being a hypocrite about it. Always acting so cocky and confident. Always pushing the ones he loves away by making stupid remarks about him being better than them.

And it seemed that Amy was the only one who could see past that. The one who could stick to him through everything because she knew that the 'Fake Sonic', wasn't the Sonic he really was.

But he was so stupid, so selfish on his own pain that he was even capable of pushing the one that loved him the most.

"I have no excuses for my horrible behavior...I was so stupid to think that even after all that I have done...you would still forgive me...I am-"

But Sonic couldn't finish up his sentence as he felt wet lips touch his.

Amy Rose was kissing him.

Amy had to admit that she may be doing a mistake. That may be her body, mind, and heart weren't on the same page. She loved Sonic, she indeed believed that all that love that she felt all of those years couldn't disappear just like that.

But then, there was Shadow.

She had to admit, that she had fallen for the Dark Prince.

But he wasn't the right one for her. She was heartbroken and wasn't thinking about the pain this might cause others later on. However, she didn't want to think about him, not now, not ever, not anymore. As of right now, only Sonic and she existed on this awkward but kiss.

Teeth clashing once in a while, tongues moving all over the place. Amy really didn't know what to feel nor what to do. She was inexperienced and so Sonic but she felt comfortable as soon as she felt his hands around her waist.

It was an upbrought end. The pooping of their lips made it a bit awkward, the blush on their face was evident and they tried not to look at each other but the air had changed suddenly and they both knew that right now wasn't the right time to talk about their feelings. Just like Sonic said, after all of this over, they would have a date and so, until then...

It was a secret.

.

.

.

Amy was walking down G.U.N's HQ's hall. The plan was simple, Amy needed to keep Shadow and G.U.N's Commander busy while Silver and Sonic searched up for the Zombot Liquid. According to Silver, his powers may be strong enough to destroy the Liquid. It wasn't the best plan, but

'Fake It Until You Make It' had just begun.

Amy was waiting. Her hands were handcuffed and above the metallic table. Cameras watching her every movement and a mirror in front of her, knowing damn well that there were was someone behind it watching her as well. She expected more of G.U.N. to be honest.

The door opened suddenly and walking in was Shadow on the front, the Commander in the middle and a new face appeared, well not so new. She would recognize that face whenever she sighed knowing now why these days have been so crazy for her.

"You want me to take off the other eye too, I see."

Infinite had taken off his mask to show his true face to Amy Rose. A very distinct face. Amy could never forget that yellow eye of his, his quills still tightly tied down and as always, proud as ever. However, something was different.

"It seems like you want answers, but I will need something in exchange."

He said as he took a sit in front of Amy, Shadow next his right and the Commander to his left.

"Very well, I need information in exchange for a few minutes of my time." Infinite put his hand together as he softly opened his eye. "But first..." Infinite was fast to pull out a knife and stabbed G.U.N's Commander through the heart. It was an instant death, his face touched the metal table in one movement creating a sound that dances through the whole room. Shadow didn't even flinch a second, as if he knew that this would happen.

"Now.." He said as he cleaned his knife with a piece of clothing. "Let's begin."

.

.

.

Silver and Sonic had just begun to look around the place. They never expected for G.U.N's HQ to be this big. Underground, secret places, the whole place seemed to be from another world. "Amy must be talking to those guys right now," Silver said a bit uncomfortable at the current clothes he was wearing.

"Yeah, we gotta be careful. If this doesn't work, Amy would be in prison for life." Sonic pulled up his G.U.N Helmet. The goggles made him impossible to see clearly, so once in a while he needed to put them away in order to see.

"For Chaos, how do these people deal with such heavy garments?". Silver really just wanted to go back to the closet where he knocked out two agents and took their clothes away, just so he could say sorry.

"How is that yellow fox doing?"

Two other guards walked past them, talking and Sonic immediately stopped. "He hasn' been eating, its sad to see him die like that."

Sonic looked at Silver and he nodded as if he could read his mind.

And so, they parted ways.

.

.

.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's not really that deep. At first, I just wanted you to suffer as I did. I wanted to make everyone feel the same way I did... Because when I wanted redemption, what did the world do? Turn the back on me. I don't care about G.U.N, I don't want anything but to make this world drown on their own mistake...and then resurrect into a new one." Infinite was talking to Amy so casually as if they were in a coffee shop.

"So you basically want the Zoombot Liquid to start a war?", Amy said seriously.

"No, I am going to end all of the war them. Everyone who wants to follow is welcome, but whoever stands in my way would be Zoombot-fied. I would bring the world together everyone will submit under one ruler...Everyone would adore me. And the world will know peace."

Amy knew at that moment that Inifte had lost any logical reason. Now nothing matters to him but conquer the world. Amy knew that there was no stopping someone who would fight doing what they think is 'right'. She had to see this through the end.

.

.

.

Sonic has already walked past several corridors and checked out multiple doors. He was already getting tired but the thought of giving up on Tails never crosses his head.

It wasn't until we went to the underground section that he was finally able to see his old time friend... or at least he thought they were still friends... and Cream together on the same cell.

Sonic opened the glass door as delicate as he could and used his fake ID to open the prisoner's cell. Tails and Cream looked at him confused, waiting for answers.

Sonic removed his helmet along with his goggles and Tails expression had changed.

"You always have my back don't you?"

.

.

.

Silver was scared. Totally, and in-revocable. If he could, he would of have taken a bathroom break. A lot of pressure on him, but more than anything the thought of failing terrified him the most. We took him a good 15 minutes for him to reach a black room. Two agents were guarding the entrance and don't even bother to move an inch. Silver was fast enough to use his psychokinesis on both guards making impossible for them to

move and made them smash into each other. As they fell into the floor, Silver knew that they were both unconscious. He whispered a low "I am sorry." He took the opportunity to steal the agents' ID and used to open up the door.

He wasn't expecting anything of this at all.

.

.

.

"Is there no other way around? Do you really think people are going to start loving you after all of this?" Amy tried her best to not jump out of her sit and kick Infinite on the face. She looked at Shadow really fast. She got what she needed from Infinite, it was Shadow's turn now.

"And you Shadow? What's your motive?"

Shadow sighed and looked at Amy with annoyance. " I think I have told you before..."

"Your explanation wasn't enough."

"It was enough for me."

"Do you really think so?" Amy raised her voice and things were escalating quickly. Their argument became heated by each passing moment.

"I think its time for a break. Do you guys want something to drink? Water? Juice? Coffee?", Infinite stood up and used this as an excuse to leave the room and give the two some private time. Amy sighed knowing where this was going.

"I want water."

"I want water too-"

Amy's eyes opened wide, her expression changed and in disbelief, she looked at the one in front of him. 

"You are not Shadow."


	7. Goodbye

"Shadow? Wait? What's going on?", Silver looked down to the hedgehog who had his hands cuffed to strange mechanism. They looked heavy enough and the black hedgehog looked too tired to even try and move.

"Silver? What are you doing here? Where's Amy?", Shadow stood up as carefully as he could, Silver noticed that he tried to move his hands as little as possible.

"First, you tell me what's going on right now!", Silver demanded.

"The day I went to see Tails, I couldn't get out of G.U.N's building because...they told me if I did so, they were going to hurt Cream. Tails begged me to not go and with that, they cage all of us up. I was placed here, while Tails and Cream are somewhere else." Shadow concluded.

"Then, what about the other Shadow that came to us?"

"He is a fake of course...Infinite made a clone out of me... a really good one I must say."

"Infinite?"

"You don't know him yet."

"Ok, one last question."

"Spit it boy"

"Why are you moving like you can't move your hands.?" Silver asked, Shadow sighed and looked at the white handcuffs around him. Now that he thinks about it, Silver's gloves and boots had a similar aesthetic to it.

"If I try to move my finger a little, this thing electrocutes me...if I try to punch the wall, the energy goes back to me with double the force. If I try to do any type of Chao Control...I can just imagine the magnitude of it." Shadow left the thought of telling Silver how close looking were his handcuff to his attire, as he noticed that he also was aware of it.

"Your handcuffs...Those are the same handcuffs they use to enslave my people. Let's be careful as we move along to find the Zoombot liquid." Silver opened the door to make way for Shadow to walk through it slowly and delicately.

"I can show you the way."

.

.

.

"The real Shadow would never say no to coffee," Amy said as she looked to Infinite who had a smirk plastered on his face. Who would have thought that this pink hedgehog was gonna be able to figure it out? He had underestimated how close this hedgehog and Shadow were.

How close they were...

How close...

Close...

"Finally...I found it," Infinite walked towards Amy as he grabbed her by her arm.

"You found what?", Amy demanded.

"How to destroy Shadow the Hedgehog once and for all." Infinite opened the door of the interrogatory room but stopped as soon as he noticed that the fake Shadow wasn't following him.

"You are probably my best creation so far Shadow...If you want answers, find the blue hedgehog and bring him to me."

Infinite had never told the fake Shadow that we was well...fake. As far as he knows, Fake Shadow had the same memories as the real one, with some tweaks he had made of course. In his mind, he was the real one, and the fact that he wasn't anymore must be shocking to him.

Not like he cared at all. Infinite opened the door and dragged Amy out of the room as she gave one last sad look to the black hedgehog behind her.

.

.

.

It didn't take long for everyone in the building to know that the prisoners, Tails Miles Prower, Cream the Rabbit and Shadow the Hedgehog were freed from their cells.

That really wasn't the plan well more like a part of it. Sonic was fast to get Tails to the communication room, where he had said the following:

"G.U.N is under attack, it is required for everyone in the building to evacuate in less than 10 minutes. I repeat this is not a simulacrum."

Not long after that, Sonic had put Tails and Cream into safety, but another encountered happened.

"Blue hedgehog."

Sonic turned around to face Fake Shadow in front of him. He was quick to put himself in a fighting stance in order to protect Cream and Tails as it seemed that Shadow wasn't planning on backing away.

"Seems like we are gonna end it here, once and for all, Shadow."

.

.

.

There wasn't any other way. Shadow and Silver waited a few minutes to make sure everyone on the building was out. When it comes to life or death situations, saving your own life is more important than stopping two possible world threats. It was logical that none of the G.U.N agents would want to stay. That should be good enough for whoever was taking care of Amy to leave her unattended and giving her a chance for her to leave the building. 

Shadow walked slowly towards the Zoombot liquid as to analyze it.

"I should start destroying them." Silver said as he used his psychokinesis to grab one of the containers that has the Zoombot liquid.

"Do you really think your powers would be enough to destroy the liquid.?" Shadow inquired.

"Actually, if my powers doesn't work we have a plan b." Silver then pulled out a Chaos Emerald and Shadow's expression changed to a concerned one.

"If my psychokinesis isn't strong enough, Sonic had this hidden on his base...Sonic is supposed to do a Chaos Control and move the Zoombot Liquid to another part, this should give us some more time to figure out how to destroy it...but it seems like he is behind schedule." Silver said as he took a quick look at the door behind him.

"Then hurry up and try-"

Shadow was interrupted as he saw the door fly through the room and land with a loud 'bang' on the floor. There was a little bit of dust and Silver and Shadow waited for that someone to appear on between the smoke.

But it wasn't just someone...there was two.

.

.

.

"Even if I wanted to fight with you, I have better things to do right about now, Shadow. So move out the way." Sonic knew that even if he wanted to talk things through, he needed to make sure Shadow was as far as away possible from Cream and Tails. He needed to get back into the building in case Silver needed him. However, he needed to figure out how to make Shadow go away first.

"Let's get this over with the old way, should we?."

"Old way?"

Sonic noticed that Shadow wasn't acting the same. Something was off, his eyes seemed to be looking at him but his mind was somewhere else.

"Yes, let's race"

Sonic knew that he was at a disadvantage. It had been a long time since he had raced anyone or run for that matter. He had to be faster, he needed to win. He has to win no matter what.

He couldn't do anything now but to thrust his skills that he was gonna make it on time, that he could be fast enough to be there for Silver when he needed him.

and the race began.

.

.

.

"One movement and she's a goner." Infinite threaten them both.

Everything happened so fast. One moment, Silver wasn't using his psychokinesis, Shadow wanted to hurry up to Amy and Infinite but he was holding her arm strongly.

Even their breathing had to stop for a second. What would it be? What did they have to do to stop this madness?

Shadow noticed Silver hiding the Chaos Emerald behind his back. He was smart enough to know that Infinite could feel the energy emitting from it. What he was about to do could cost him his life. But seeing Amy once last time was all he needed to throw everything away. He knew that she would be fine, she's strong that way. He just knew it.

She would be fine.

He pushed Silver towards Amy, which made Infinite lose his grasp from her. By his touch, Silver passed to Shadow the Chaos Emerald immediately, which he caught without a problem. Silver then created an energy bubble using his psychokinesis which surrounded Amy and him completely. Leaving Shadow and Infinite outside of it.

Infinite didn't dare to move an inch, knowing that Shadow was a bomb ticking due to the handcuffs around him and if he knew better, he wouldn't do it. However, when it came to the pink hedgehog...he would do anything.

Amy looked at Shadow through the energy bubble. Still not understanding why did Silver create such thing around them.

She knew this feeling, she had felt it before when Sonic had 'died' ;that feeling of incompetence...she knew it too well.

"I don't know what you are gonna do Shadow but I swear if you get hurt...I am never going to give you black coffee again....so please don't do anything stupid."

Shadow got closer to the energy bubble and even if he was still hurt by pushing Silver towards her, he made the effort to softly touch it where Amy's hand was.

Shadow gave it a thought. Now that he thinks about it, Amy was something he could get close to but never to get. Something to appreciate but never to touch.

"I don't think I am going to need it from now on." Shadow smiled at her and back away, he looked at Infinite who had a terrified look.

"If you do it, you won't survive"

"I know that, but if I do, the world would be destroyed."

Shadow gave Silver a quick look. "Is that right, Silver?"

Amy looked at Silver who waited for answers. "What does he mean?" She asked but Silver remained quiet. "Silver, I want answers!"

Silver was under pressure and although he had promised not to say anything, Amy's pleading voice broke him down.

"Although it is not very clear, it is said that Shadow the Hedgehog becomes the Dark King...if Shadow were to die then..the future may change, for the better..."

"No...please Shadow, don't do this, you don't even know if that's real, please."

"I know its real...because Silver told me something that's it's true." Shadow gave Amy one last smile as he continued, " that I would die protecting the Queen."

Infinite runs towards Shadow, as he tried taking away the Chaos Emerald from his hand. Silver closed his eyes waiting for the impact, Amy could only watch as Shadow's Chaos Emerald' lights became brighter and brighter.

Infinite by seeing that his plan wouldn't work, turned to the energy bubble surrounding Silver and Amy. He pulled out his last energy source from his chest, something as powerful as the Phantom Ruby and something that he swore he would never use unless it was the last resource.

He used the stone to break the energy bubble and it happened. For a second, Silver had lost his powers, leaving both of them unprotected.

Shadow runs towards them but immediately feels extreme pain from doing so, making him drop the Chaos Emerald.

Now it was a battle to see who was faster. Silver or Infinite. Everything happened in slow motion as they both run towards it. Shadow put his body on top of Amy's to protect her from whatever harm would come next.

Silver got the Green Chaos Emerald and put it close to his heart. It was as if an electric shock had gone through his whole body. That moment, right then and there, he knew what to do.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

.

.

.

Sonic saw how G.U.N's building tore down from far away and didn't hesitate to run as fast as he could. He may have beaten Shadow on the race, but he still had failed to make it on time.

The Zombot Liquid had disappeared into none existence, Silver was nowhere to be seen and there was only Amy who was trying to keep Shadow alive by giving him CPR.

"Sonic! We need to take Shadow to the hospital! He is not breathing, please!"

Amy had tears on her eyes and although he still couldn't believe what was going on, he obliged quickly. He picked him up and as he saw Amy one last time, she was devastated and he wonders if that was the way she looked when she found out that he had 'died'.

He didn't have that time to think about it;

so he began to run.

Amy didn't waste any time as she began to look for Silver in between the scrums of the building. It took her 15 minutes to find him. He was injured and dust all over his body. She held his head delicately as she noticed that he was breathing delicately.

Silver opened his eyes slowly as he coughed a little. Amy smiled as a little relieve ran through her body.

"Amy...", Silver whispered.

"Yes, Silver?"

"Did I...did I...use Chaos Control?"

Amy let out a small laugh as she nodded softly.

"Yes...you did...you did"

Silver smiled, knowingly.

"It's my time to go."

.

.

.


	8. The Untold Truth

Strangely enough, Shadow wasn't as much in pain as he expected to be. The lights were dim, and not bright enough for his room. However, his eyes adjusted quickly as soon as he had the energy to open them. He recognized a figure sitting on a chair in front of him. He moved a little, to stand up straight and look at the silhouette.

"Oh, Shad-" Tails said as he stood up from his seat, he went near Shadow who at the moment seemed to be looking normal as ever.

"Where is Amy and Silver?"

"They are fine, they are actually on the roof, you know the very last floor of the hospital"

"I know what a roof is Tails."

A few seconds passed between the two. None of them dare to speak to each other but Tails was the one who broke the silence. "I didn't expect you to wake up so soon."

"The explosion was made through Chaos Energy...my body was made with it, therefore, my injuries are faster to heal...I supposed." Shadow said a bit strangely.

"Yeah, either that or because all doctors in the hospital rushed to help you. Honestly, I had never seen such a thing happen."

Shadow then turned to the small table next to him. On top of it, there was a water bottle. A white tag surrounding all of it and with blue cursive letters, it read 'Mobius Hospital."

"The reason may be that I have donated a couple of millions before to this hospital.", Shadow had a monotone voice while he checked his body.

"You have what-?"

"It doesn't matter...tell me...How's Rouge?."

.

.

.

Now Shadow was walking up the stairs to reach the roof, where Amy, Silver, and Sonic must be waiting for him, or so that's what Tails had told them. Although he could have taken the elevator, however, he wanted the time to think. Now that everything was done, he needed to come out clean to Amy.

He opened the door, the wind struck on all of them. It seemed that everyone had waited for his arrival, the air was tense but it soon calmed down as Amy greeted him.

"Shadow!" Amy ran towards him and hugged him deeply, she didn't want to push it too hard either, knowing that he might still be injured. Shadow patted her head delicately as he softly ran his finger to her hair. He stopped as soon as he saw fiery green eyes on him.

Sonic was watching closely, but soon he sighed as he let his though go. Amy was kind to everyone, there was no need to think wrongly.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but I think you might want answers." Silver said as he playfully walked around the edge of the roof.

"Yes, actually, I think everyone wants to know how did you even use Chaos Control?" Sonic said as he crossed his hands.

Silver sighed and continued his story. "I didn't have any previous memory because on my time 'The Superior' had erased any piece of historical facts. However, everything became clear once I used Chaos Control. I am Prince Silver the Hedgehog, wielder of Chaos Energy and Magic, a true descendant of the Dark King and the rightful heir to the throne of Mobius...And the last living survivor of the Royal Family."

"A-A P-Prince-e?", Amy stutter a bit.

"Yes...and now that the future is safe is my time to go and take my place as the new King...but before I would like to give you all a little of my gratitude by telling something about the future."

Silver then turned around to face Sonic and pointed at him.

"Sonic...the blue hero, the Knight of the Wind, the blue blur...stories would be told about you as long as stars shine..." He then turned to see Amy and Shadow and smile fondly. " Shadow, you go by the name of 'Dark Prince' by many people...later on, as you complete your destiny, you will gain the title of the 'Dark King'. Although you may not be a true King in the title, people around the globe will respect you as one. Eventually, your decency will get the same honor and one day, they will build a Kingdom of their own."

Silver smiled as he now looked at Amy. "Amy, you...well, I'll show you my gratitude to you in a different way..."

Silver then snapped his fingers and waited for the drama to happen.

"Amy..." Shadow softly whispered her name as she felt soft hands hold hers. "I need to confess...that...that...I've been...I am in love with-"

"You!"

Shadow and Amy turned around to see Sonic walking towards them.

"I love you, Amy! And I am so sorry I had left you for so long!" Sonic said almost screaming.

Was Silver the one making this? Were they enchanted under a spell?

"So, please...stay with me!" Sonic was then fast to pull Amy towards him, making her leave Shadow's side for a moment. However, Shadow wasn't going to give up so fast. He used a stronger force to pull Amy towards his body, the sudden force caught Sonic off guard and in a second he let go of Amy's arm.

It happened so fast that Amy didn't realize that she was kissing Shadow the Hedgehog. His kisses felt wet, very strange movements, and their teeth would clash once in a while. That's when she knew that this was the first kiss for him. Awkward and cute, just like she expected it to be.

"Well, now that I showed you my gratitude. It's my time to take it back. "

"What do you mean?!", All three yell in unison.

"You all know too much about the future. Now that you know your destinies, you may do something that might alter that future. I will be erasing your memories of this and of course of me."

"Wait, what? But Silver-" Amy interrupted as she felt how Sonic made his way slowly to be in between her and Shadow.

"Don't worry, I will twist everyone's memories so they remember things differently from what happened. I won't be in your memories and you won't remember any of this. So if you have one more thing to say to each other, then this is the time.", Silver said as he pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"Silver...thank you"

That caught off Silver out of the guard. He took a moment to appreciate the three hedgehogs in front of him. His childhood heroes were standing right in front of him. Smiling right to him and he could have sworn that he felt that it was raining. Or at least, that was the only thing his eyes could see,

It was raining all right.

"Thank you, everyone."

Silver smiled as the light from the Chaos Emerald grew brighter and brighter. Shadow took a moment to look at Amy once again. He finally had the courage to say that three-word sentence.

"Amy...I love y-"

.

.

.

Why were they here? On top of the roof of this hospital. The last thing Shadow remember was him talking to Tails about Rouge-

Oh yes, that was it.

"So, Shadow...why did you ask for Amy and I to come here?", Sonic inquired, as he crossed his arms, doubting. 

"I wanted to come clean to you and Amy... especially Amy," Shadow said with a clear voice.

"Shadow...what's wrong?", Amy began to worry as she touched Shadow's hand but he rapidly moved his hand as to push her away.

"...I was going to betray Amy...I was completely ready to throw you in a cell and give you to G.U.N... just like they asked from me at the very beginning." Shadow sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"The day G.U.N blamed you for the Commander 'supposed' death, Rouge was the one who stood up against it. She has always been very perceptive, so she knew there was something wrong. After knowing that she wouldn't follow orders, they took her and Omega as prisoners and they order me to found you and extract information from you...to give you to them."

"Omega...and Rouge..." Amy felt terrible. She placed her hand on her head as to stop the tears that wanted to come out of her eyes.

How could she be so selfish? How could she forget that a close friend of hers worked for G.U.N as well? How could she forget Rouge? The only one who has truly stayed by her side when she was at her worse.

"Where is she? Is she ok? and Omega is he-"

"Yes, they suffered minors damages but Rouge is still been checked on by the doctors right now and Tails finished checking on Omega."

"I need to go look for her, I-" Amy turned around ready to leave and find her bat friend but Shadow stopped her in her tracks.

"I am not done, Amy." Shadow had a look that Amy had only seen once, that time when she first talked to him in the ARK. "The reason I insisted so much to look for Sonic was because G.U.N. and Infinite had sent me to kill him as well."

There was a pause and a few seconds had passed as Shadow was ready to let everything out, right then and there.

"And I was ready to do it! I was ready to kill him and betray you! That day I went inside G.U.N's building in Pavlopetri to meet Tails...in reality, I went there to tell Infinite I wasn't gonna be a pawn in his game anymore but then..."

.

.

.

_"Do you really think you can just turn your back on me now?" Infinite walked into Tails' lab as Tails had finally giving Shadow the note that was meant for Amy._

_"I won't betray my friend! I don't care anymore, I won't follow your_ _orders_ _!", Shadow revealed._

_"Then, I won't have any more options but to kill your friends...very slowly and painfully. I really enjoy hearing the bat girl screaming in pain." He then turned to Tails and looked at him with pity eyes. "But not as much as I enjoy hearing the rabbit girl begging me to stop."_

_At that moment, Tails walked towards Shadow and fell on his knees. "Shadow, I beg you, please do what he says!" Tails had tears on his eyes and for a second, Shadow's head went blank. He could only hear Tails scream in desperation as Infinite pulled out a voice-record player. Clearly hearing the voice of the young Cream, asking Infinite to stop hurting her._

_"Shadow, please!"_

_But nothing_

_"Shadow, please, do what he says, I am begging you!"_

_"Everything is up to you Shadow."_

_Shadow's eyes were shaking in terror. He was ready, he was ready to give in and betray Amy. Kill Sonic._

_He was ready...but why couldn't the words get out of his mouth? He wanted to do it. He was going to do it...but why couldn't he say it?"_

_"Shadow! Please!"_

_"...Very well then...", Infinite then stopped the voice-record player and crossed his hands. "Seems like I am gonna have to torment you another way...Not like I really need you, I have a clone of you in case this would happen....but, to be honest, I wanted you to do the dirty work so you could suffer. Seems like that's going to have to wait...for now, you will be my prisoner."_

.

.

.

"Shadow...", Sonic looked at him with a sad look. "There's nothing to be sorry for...."

"It's not that!... I was GOING to murder you! I was ready! I was going to kill my friend to save others...and Amy, I was going to betray you...It seems like...It seems like I don't love you as much as I thought I did."

Shadow didn't mean to say that.

His eyes became wide up at the realization that he admitted two things. He considers Sonic his friend and confessed that he loves Amy. He meant to be talking to himself on his mind and without noticing he had spoken that out loud.

"Killing my friend...and betraying the person I love...I really haven't changed at all...have I?" Shadow had disappointment on his face. Although it was a weird situation. They both felt bad for Shadow. He was the one who had always suffered the most and it seemed like his pain was never going to stop.

They were both on a dilemma.

Amy who deeply loves Shadow had unfinished business with Sonic. She had kissed him, and to be honest, she didn't know anymore. Were her feelings true for Shadow? Or was Sonic always the one meant for her?

Now there was Sonic, who deeply admired Shadow and who secretly also considers him a close friend. Now knowing that his friend, who had always suffered, loves the same girl as him...what was he supposed to do? Leave her, so he could be happy with her? Step aside? Even if that destroys him emotionally?

"You don't have to tell me anything...I know what you both are thinking.", Shadow began as he looked a the ground. "I am an inconvenience for the two of you...now that you two are finally together...its ok, Tails told me that Sonic told him, that Amy kissed you...right Sonic?"

"But, Shadow, I...I-" Amy wanted to stop him from the way he was currently thinking. However, the words couldn't come out of her mouth.

"It's alright Amy...Like I said, maybe all of this time I didn't love you as much as I thought I did...maybe all of this time I was looking the wrong way...maybe the one I truly love was...was Rouge." Shadow didn't know any better. Shadow never knew a clue about the difference between love and friendship but...if he was so willing to give up on Amy for Rouge's safety...then, wouldn't that mean he loves her more than Amy?

Amy hoped that he didn't hear her heart being shattered by those words. But it also made sense...they had always been together, fighting together, always a team... Maybe he was right. She was never meant to be with the Dark Prince.

"...I am sorry...and goodbye...."

And that was it. Shadow walked past Amy and Sonic, unable to see their faces due to the shame he was feeling. Jealousy, shame, unfairness, revenge, impotence, Shadow had never bitten his lips so hard before. He could taste the blood coming out from his lips and the warmness of the blood coming from his fist by holding them so tightly.

Why was he so weak?

He walked away.

Leaving Amy with a crying face and Sonic with a feeling of resentment.

Amy waited for the Dark Prince to come back and comfort her...  
  
  
  
  
  


But he never did.

.

.

.

A/n: a few more chapters and I'll conclude this story. Thank you everyone:)


	9. Thank You

"That's what he said." Amy was in between Rouge and Creams' hospital beds. They were listening quietly to her story and after accepting her apology for not being there with them, then began to chat about what had happened a two days ago. Cream and Rouge had no hard feelings towards Amy for not remembering about them, they understood that the circumstances she was in made it difficult for her to think about anybody else.

"I think Shadow is confused...I don't think he feels that type of love towards me." Rouge said. She was more than ready to get out of her bed but a certain red echidna had insisted for her to stay a few days for a checkup.

"He does have a point tho...he was ready to sacrifice everything for you," Amy added, a bit of discomfort could be heard from her voice. Rouge turned her body towards the pink hedgehog so she could see her clearly.

"Exactly...but he didn't...even if he wanted to do it, his heart didn't allow him to...he didn't betray you because his love for you was so strong that his body didn't permit him to do it..." Rouge smiled at Amy and she smiled at her sightly.

Seeing that it wasn't enough, Rouge look at Cream for support.

"You know miss Amy..." Cream cleared her voice, gaining the attention of the pink one. " I am actually not supposed to say anything but..." Cream gave it a thought. She promised Shadow that she wasn't going to talk about the time that he had confessed his love to Amy to her. She thought of a better story.

.

.

.

_"Hi there Mr. Shadow!"_

_Shadow just wanted to walk around the city to get familiar with it. After all, he had just been working for G.U.N a couple of months and still didn't know his way around. Working for G.U.N wasn't all that great, but he had to admit that the payment was good enough for him to leave the comfort of his own house. But it seems like his small strip needed to wait for now._

_"Greetings." He simply said. He watched the small rabbit struggle with her groceries bags. Yes, it seemed like today he was going to spend it helping the little girl._

_And without knowing, he was carrying all the bags of Cream, walking to...Chaos knows where._

_"Did you know that Ms. Amy is opening her own Cafe tomorrow? You should stop by!" Cream said smiling._

_"I hate coffee," Shadow said the truth._

_Shadow didn't complain at all, he just walked and walked following her until they reached a very pink house._

_Cream knocked on the door and that's when Shadow knew that that place wasn't hers._

_The door opened slowly as if it was a scary movie. Cream and Shadow entered slowly and with Shadow's good hearing, he could tell someone was crying from the other room. He didn't say anything, waiting for Cream to noticed._

_"Um, Mr.Shadow, I think I'll go attend Ms. Amy...you may leave the groceries in the kitchen." Shadow nodded and was on his way but Cream stopped him quickly as she remembered something. "Oh, before I forget! Here is something Tails made for me for whenever I get a lost...in exchange for helping me today"_

_Cream placed a black bracelet with a small screen on it on Shadow's wrist. He looked at it strangely._

_"This will prevent you from getting lost. It tells you where you want to go, any time!" Cream said excitedly._

_"So, its a compass"_

_"No, well, not exactly. See the small screen on it? Arrows will point the way of where you want to go the most...look...uh?" Cream looked into the bracelet's screen and the arrows showed like crazy. Up, down, left, right, east, west, it was going crazy._

_"Oh, maybe it's not working properly. Don't worry, I'll make sure Tails fixes it for the next time I see you!"_

_Cream smiled. "Thank you again, Shadow, you may leave if you want now."_

_Cream then disappeared into the room next to the kitchen. Shadow placed the groceries bags on the kitchen's counter as he kept looking to the bracelet Cream had given him._

_He stepped out of the house and was ready to continue his day, but once again, his good hearing had different plans for him._

_"Please, Amy...You don't need him. What if you look for someone else...maybe Shadow?"_

_Shadow knew that it wasn't right for him to keep hearing the conversation, but hearing his name on the conversation made him curious enough. He walked slowly towards the window of what seemed Amy's room and listen._

_"Do you really think someone like Shadow would ever notice me? He would never look my way just like Sonic." Amy said between whimpering._

_"Difference is, that you actually might like Shadow." Cream said and Shadow's eyes widen in surprise._

_"Me? Like him?", Amy questioned._

_"Weren't you the one who worked day and night and almost overworked yourself to death so you could give Shadow a ticket to see his favorite rock band?"_

_"It was his birthday, and nobody remembered..."_

_Shadow gave it a thought for a second. Now that he remembers, last year, he found on his mailbox a card with a ticket to see his favorite rock band. However, the card had no name on it. Nothing that could say that it was from Amy._

_"Also, a few years ago, when Shadow had to go with Sonic to fight Infinite.... weren't you the one who stayed by his side all that time he was in the hospital after he was badly injured?, Cream wanted for Amy to enter on reason._

_Yes, looking back at it, that mission he went with Sonic some time ago was one of his hardest one so far. He really doesn't remember much. He was in a coma for two weeks. He does remember that after waking up the first thing he saw was his hospital room completely fill with all kinds of flowers._

_Who would have thought that those flowers were from that pink one._

_"And lastly, weren't you the one who told Rouge to give Shadow a place on her team so he could work for G.U.N?"_

_"Yes," Amy said in a quiet voice._

_"Do I really have to name every single thing you have done for Shadow for you to realize that you have feelings for him?"_

_"Even if I have feelings for him...I could never tell him...He is just too...too good. He deserves someone smart and...beautiful. Not...not this." Amy looked at herself in the mirror with a disgusting look. Cream felt sad by the way her friend was expressing about herself._

_On these circumstances, Cream knew better than nobody that Amy would never agree with her. It was an internal battle that only she could battle._

_"Anyways, you should be happy. Tomorrow is the grand opening of your cafe! I am sure a lot of people would go!" Cream tried to change the topic to a better one._

_"I doubt it...I spent all my money to open the Cafe. I could barely make any advertisement."_

_"Then, say no more! I'll go right now and make print some papers!"_

_Shadow was still in shock that Amy had gone to such lengths to do all that...for him. No one had ever been so kind to him._

_Never like this._

_"Oh, Mr. Shadow? You are still here?", Shadow turned around to find Cream look at him in surprise. He was so entranced on his own thoughts that he hadn't heard Cream come out of Amy's house._

_"I, um...I was on-" Shadow cursed to himself trying to find any excuse._

_"Oh! Wow! Your bracelet stopped going crazy."_

_"What? Oh, yes it has-"_

_Seems like today was full of surprises. The bracelet screen had an arrow pointing to Amy's room. Shadow made turns, walked front and back around himself; just for the arrow to always bring him back to Amy's room._

_He had a place to go before...but now, he has. Now, there was a place he wanted to go to._

_Shadow didn't know why, but it warmed his heart. A heart he thought he didn't have until that pink hedgehog...no wait. Amy...until Amy made him realize he had one. One that was made just for her._

_To give it to her._

_"Oh, I have to go! I need to go print some papers, sorry Mr.Shadow!" Cream walked past him but Shadow stopped her mid-way as he spoke to her._

_"You do your best...I'll go and check on my bank account," Shadow said._

_"Bank account?" Cream questioned him._

_"Yes...I need to buy a lot of coffee tomorrow."_

_"I thought you hated coffee."_

_"No...Not anymore."_

.

.

.

There were no signs of Shadow.

It had been a few days since Cream had told her story to Amy.

And she felt horrible that there was nothing she could do. She had looked for him everywhere, all around the city but nothing, no signs of him.

Not only that, but Sonic had come by to tell her that they need him in a nearby village and that he would talk to her when he came back.

She wanted to clear things with him...and herself.

She was on her bed, looking out the window, ready to call it a night. She closed her eyes but she immediately opened them, and with her pajamas on, she came out of her house and began to run.

She runs and runs, she never stopped until she finally reached the beach. The waves crashing and the wind stroking her hair.

A beautiful night indeed, the stars, the moon and the peaceful sound of the sea.

and him.

There he was. Standing upright, confidence on his eyes, arms crossed and his stance elegant as always.

A true prince indeed.

Amy left her thoughts quickly and walked towards the dark hedgehog.

"You always like the sea," Amy said as Shadow turned around to face her, unamused. "Whenever you felt anxious...you would come to the sea..."

"You are right...and I-"

"And you are an idiot!"

Alright, Shadow didn't think it was going to start up this way.

"What?"

"You disappear for days without saying anything and you worry me for days just for me to find you here and-"

"I' am going to leave the city," Shadow said bluntly.

"What?"

"I am leaving the continent actually...there's this kingdom on the south... the people need me to help overthrown their king...this might take some time." Shadow faced Amy and he couldn't dare to look at her in the eyes.

"So, this is it?" Amy's voice wanted to crack but she didn't want to show any emotion.

"Yes...it seems like it. There's no more G.U.N...I need to look for work somewhere else."

"Well...I need an extra worker at my Cafe. and-"

Shadow couldn't take it anymore. He hugged Amy knowing that this might be the last time he might see her for a very long time.

"I may not be able to work for you but I promise I am going to work on myself. I'll work to be better...to be worthy of loving you again..."

"Shadow..."

Amy finally let out the tears and let herself cry on his shoulder. She knew that she was going to miss his warmth.

There was no more to say. They perfectly knew what the other felt, the strong mutual feelings that were share. They looked into each other's eyes and caressed their quills delicately as if they were afraid to hurt each other. They both held their bodies in a warm hug, fully appreciating how incredibly happy they were for each other existence.

Shadow's face brightens up and whispered that three-word sentence she was waiting for him to say for so long:

"Amy, _**thank you**_."

.

.

.


	10. A Confession

Its been a while since Sonic had seen Shadow.

He couldn't even say goodbye and he hated to admit it but...that hurts him.

It's not like they were official friends or anything but at least Sonic liked to think that he was.

Maybe it was all in Sonic's head and that friendship that he thought he had it was only...well one-sided.

Oh, he felt so betrayed, and not because Shadow liked Amy but because he didn't tell him. Meaning that Shadow didn't trust him, at least not like Sonic trusted Shadow.

And that pained him the most at the moment. He thought that will all of these years knowing him, Shadow had grown a soft spot for him as he did for him.

But it wasn't like that. Shadow didn't care about Sonic, and that was the truth about it.

Sonic had to admit that he even was jealous of how Shadow quickly made close friends like Omega and Rouge, who seemed to be the only friends Shadow has.

But not him, not Sonic.

Because seemly, saving him, been there for him, and showing clear signs of friendship, is not good enough for the dark hedgehog.

Once again, Sonic thought of himself as annoying and gave him his space. He was tired of never been able to call Shadow a friend because simply, the stripped hedgehog didn't seem him as one.

So, if they aren't friends that means that Sonic could keep the girl right? It didn't matter if Shadow liked Amy right? They weren't friends, nothing.

To hell with Shadow,

Sonic wanted Amy for him and him only.

"UHGGG!", Sonic slammed his head against the table top in front of him as his yellow friend approached him.

"Hey be careful...that's a very expensive table."

"Your concern is touching Tails," Sonic said sarcastically.

"Well, at least I am been honest with what I think." Tails walked behind the blue hedgehog, ready to work on his next project. Now that G.U.N. didn't exist anymore, there was more time for the two tail fox to work on the things he wanted to do.

"I am not thinking about anything at all."

"Well, that could only mean two things. One, you are a liar or two, you don't have a brain...I would like to think is the second option." Tails was quick to put on his welding mask as he was about to mold some metal.

"...It's about Shadow and Amy... I am not Shadow's friend, nor I am anything to him so...it's ok for me to continue to pursue Amy...right?" Sonic knew that he couldn't lie to Tails. His best friend could tell right from the beginning something was off about him.

"Look, Sonic...I worked with Shadow for some time on G.U.N...we weren't on the same department but everyone would call Shadow the 'Dark Prince...the reason was that Shadow may look gloomy and depressing but deep down, he helped everyone around him like a Prince."

"Ok? And you are telling me this because...?", Sonic wasn't one to play around analogies.

Tails then pulled up his welding mask up, facing up the blue blur.

"What I am trying to say is that Shadow is not one of words but actions...He might not say it but he appreciates you deeply."

"Then why doesn't he talk to me like he talks to Rouge and Omega? He respects them clearly, and doesn't insult them every chance he gets!"

"If he treated every single friend he has the same way then...it would be kinda weird don't you think? You treat me differently than you treat Knuckles, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't do anything for him that you wouldn't do for me, right? If he was in danger, you would go to help him in a heartbeat."

Sonic looked down to the table, unable to face Tails. He was right, Sonic treated Knuckles differently. Maybe even 'tease' him too much, but he appreciated the red echidna deeply.

Tails sighed ready to give out his last remark before going back to work.

"A friend is not the one you talk to every day...nor the one who tolerates everything you do... even after you left for a few years, I knew that whenever I needed you, you will be there for me...it's the same for Shadow...he expects for you to feel the same way."

.

.

.

So now, Sonic knew what he needed to do.

Break things off with Amy...if there was anything at all on the first place. He liked to think there was.

Don't misunderstand him, he loves Amy and would do anything for her.

But Shadow needed her more than he does.

It's what friends do right?

It's what he would do.

It's what he is going to do.

Sonic took a moment to go to his secret layer on the outsides of Hasvely to wrap things up there before he leaves to his new mission.

He took a moment to appreciate his old place. To be honest, the place was kinda depressing, he took a moment to look at all the newspapers surrounding the place.

Every one of them with pictures of the tragedy that occurred a few years ago.

Everyone who died during the battle with Eggman, members of the Resistance, innocent civilians, everyone who died because Sonic wasn't able to-

No stop...this wasn't the right time, not now not ever.

Sonic needed to learn to let go of the past.

Live and learn right?

Now that he thinks about it, he would probably still be here, drowning on his own misery if it wasn't for Amy and Shadow.

He picked up some old books he had. All of them with different colors, the red book had gold letters that said: "World Mysteries" written on it.

He went through the pages quickly and a paper came out within the book and fell directly to the floor, softly.

Sonic picked it up from the floor and began to read that letter with horrible handwriting...

.

.

.

His last stop was here, on the pink house he knew very well. It was a dark night but the moon and stars made it lovely. Amy's house seemed so cozy and warm that Sonic was just so ready to barge in.

But he didn't, at least not now.

He ran the doorbell and waited a few seconds, and then, there she was.

Messy hair, pajamas, she just looked perfect. The light from the inside made her pink hair glow and her green eyes shone with the reflection from the moon.

"Oh, Sonic? Do you want to come inside ?" Amy offered and he was really close to accepting the tempting offer.

But he denied.

"Actually, I am supposed to be leaving tonight... I'll be back in a month or so...I am just here to tell you something." Sonic confessed and he looked up to see Amy's disappointed face. He understood perfectly how she must feel... First Shadow and then him.

He only has one opportunity to make this count. He grabbed Amy by her hands and watched her blush. It was the first time they have talked about this and about what had happened when they kissed.

"I was always shy to tell you about my feelings. I wanted to tell you that all of those times I pushed you away, all of those time I told you that I didn't have feelings for you...They were a lie. It's weird for me to say but...ever since we first met when we were kids...I never had any other girl in my mind but you..."

Sonic closed the space between them. Slowly, he was closing his eyes...

"Amy.... it has always been you."

He wanted to kiss her but first, he needed to tell Amy the message that was on the letter he found earlier...

"I am not perfect, and I may have hurt you..." and so, Sonic began to recite the message.

When he finished, Amy was so deeply touched that she had tears in her eyes. A new outlook was presented and Amy's perspective had changed for the better.

For a moment, she could have sworn that it was Shadow the one saying those words.

For a moment, it wasn't Sonic the one in front of her porch confessing his love, but the Dark Prince himself.

But it wasn't that way. It was Sonic...it was just him.

And she had to admit...that his speech had deeply touched her heart.

Time passed slowly and Amy had nothing to do but say yes.

If Sonic wasn't so shy all of those past years could have been a blessing with Amy.

Only if hadn't been a coward with confronting his feelings, he wouldn't be on this mess.

If only he hadn't been so shy...

but tonight, he wasn't...

Today he was everything but a coward because what he was going to do was not for him...

but for a friend.

.

.

.

His night ended well, Amy had said yes and that was all he needed to be happy.

From afar, on top of a hill, he watched Amy's house light up, smoke coming out of the chimney as snow began to make its way down the area.

Sonic gave it one last look, reminding himself that he will see her again when spring comes. He finally took off to run, smiling as he had kept the promise to his dear friend.

Finally, running towards the moon, he recalls the letter Shadow wrote to him:

I hope you can read my horrible handwriting faker...I don't have much time so I'll make this as simple as possible.

Please deliver this message to Amy:

I am not perfect, and I may have hurt you. I know you love someone else but it doesn't matter if you do because even if it pains me to see you with him...I'll still love you. So, don't worry. I'll always be with you when you are happy and when you are sad... I just want you to know that... I love you.

Sonic, I am trusting you to use my words so you can confess your love to Amy.

and make her happy.

I want you to be with her, to protect her and love her and for her to love you back.

You are the only one I can entrust Amy's safety and happiness to. I just know I can count on you.

I hope you can do this last thing for me, friend. I mean, Faker.

-Shadow.

.

.

.

.

.  
The Dark Prince: End

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: So this is official ending for the Dark Prince. However of course, there's the Epilogue, which ShadAmy fans will love. I am working on it, but I promise it will be touching.

A Sonic based chapter, finally the situation between Amy and Sonic has settled for the better. Next Chapter, the last chapter.

I hope you are ready.


	11. Epilogue: Not The Dark Prince

"Today is the first Independence anniversary for the Acorn Kingdom! Not too long ago, the Acorn Kingdom was under the commands of their tyrant King. Everyone expected the Rebellion leader Princess Sally Acorn to take over the throne. However, informants declare that a secret member of the Rebellion, whose face had not been revealed yet, has been picked by the people of the Acorn Kingdom to take over the throne. He goes by the name of-"

"Cream, stop watching that!", Amy turned off the TV of her leaving room.

"But they were going to reveal the name of the new King!" Cream said whining.

"You have been too obsessed with this new King, you don't even know his name nor his face...what's with this guy anyway?" Amy said as she looked at herself in the mirror, making sure that her hair looks decent for work.

"He is just so mysterious! The news is always talking about him and about the things he has done for the Acorn Kingdom...Weirdly enough, the Acorn Kingdom never let a single picture of him infiltrate...I wonder why?" Cream said thoughtfully.

"He is a secret Rebellion member, if his identity was revealed, then his enemies would probably go after his loved ones."

"Rouge?!"

Amy and Cream turned around to find Rouge drinking a cup of coffee. "What?"

"How long have you been there?"

"Half an hour", She said as she took a sip. "I used to be spy honey...I remember some old tricks."

"I forgot that just two years ago you used to work for G.U.N hehe... well at least you are doing good as a self-defense trainer." Cream said as she made room for her bat friend to sit with her on the sofa.

"And you are doing good as a Pre-K teacher yourself Cream.", Rouge took a seat next to her rabbit friend.

"I am really happy you are here Rouge but I am just leaving to work." Amy said as she opened the door, ready to leave.

"But we even haven't talked about the wedding yet!" Rouge said almost screaming as she saw Amy leave.

"We will talk about it as soon as I get back home!

And with that Amy left.

Rouge and Cream looked at each other, already knowing what they were going to do next.

They turned the TV and watched the breaking news.

The news reporter was shown quickly on the TV, still announcing the breaking news. "Who would have thought that the new King of the Acorn Kingdom will be no other than the re-owned worldwide hero-"

Then, both Rouge and Cream yelled in unison...

"IT'S HIM!"

.

.

.

It's been another busy day at Momo's Cafe, AKA Amy's cafe. Although she was thankful that her cafe had become more popular these days, she was still grateful that everything was working well.

She looked up at her phone, looking at it proudly. She was able to buy herself a smartphone. She received a text message from Sonic clearly saying: "Can't wait to see you!"

Amy smiled with the text, it has been two weeks since she last Sonic and she was super excited to him. She texted back: "I am cleaning up at the cafe, you can come if you want."

"Alright :)" He texted back.

She put her phone away and put on some music to start cleaning up. Her last employee left and since Amy was the owner, she made it a thing that it must be her the first one to arrive and the last one to leave.

To leave

It has already been two years and still no signs of him. She wonders if it is worth her time waiting for him this long. She wanted him to be there for the wedding, but it seems like she wasn't going to see him anytime soon.

Amy used a towel to clean the underpart of the cashier's table. As if she was under it, she heard the cafe's door open. Steps getting closer to her as they finally made a stop in front of the cashier, waiting to get service. Amy was having a bit of difficulty getting herself up from the underpart of the table, as she hit her head.

"Can I have a cup of black coffee?"

Amy heard a someone from the other side of the cashier say, as she stopped from touching her head, she quickly stood up to face her client.

"Sorry sir, we are closed-"

This must be a dream.

Amy must have hit her head too hard because the one standing right in front of her, asking her for a cup of black coffee was no other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

.

.

.

This wasn't like in the books, where both protagonists end up kissing each other after a long time of not meeting.

Their feelings were never like that, and Shadow was aware of that. Before, Shadow would be worried about that fact. Now, it didn't matter, it was unique. It wasn't fictional....

their feelings were real.

And now they were here, alone, drinking coffee on the place where everything began. Quietly, their eyes crossed each other, not knowing where to star.

"So...how you have been?" Amy asked trying not to make eye contact. Shadow took a sip of his coffee before answering, keeping his cool.

"I've been alright"

That was it. Shadow couldn't get words out of his mouth. He really was trying to make any motion possible to show that he was happy to be here.

"What-um..what- you?" Shadow stumble on his words.

"What?"

"What about you?" Shadow finally was able to pronounce his words properly. He didn't know why he was getting so nervous for. It was just Amy, the girl who he had a crush on since forever, nothing to be worried about right?

"I've well. ...Since you left two years, I kept working on my cafe and now it's gotten more popular. Also that I've been busy planning a wedding." Amy said simply, still trying to fully realize that the Dark Prince was in front of her.

"Oh...A wedding?...things between you and Sonic must be pretty good then." Shadow sighed, what was he expecting? He clearly told Sonic to go after Amy, and for him to make her happy. It had been two years, so of course their relationship had developed. Of course Sonic would want to marry her, who wouldn't? At least Shadow would do it in a heartbeat.

So if he knew...why was there still pain in his heart?

Oh, yes...because he had hoped that Amy was waiting for him. But he knew that it would be selfish of him to ask her to do so.

"Ummm, yes we are good but I am planning Rouge and Knuckles' wedding. They asked me to do it, so of course, I said yes. Don't get me wrong, I love planning but it can be stressing at times."

"Wait, so Sonic and you?"

"What about us?" Amy said a bit weird out by Shadow's question.

"You know...are you both ...a thing?"

"No, we never dated. I couldn't bring myself to think about anyone else after what Sonic told me." Amy took a sip once again from her cup, already knowing where this was going.

"What did Sonic tell you?"

Shadow was panicking. Sonic couldn't have told Amy about the letter...right?

"Mmm...where should I start?... I am not perfect, and I may have hurt you-"

"STOP!"

Shadow could feel his cheeks getting hotter by the second. He had never felt this flustered before. He hated himself as he realized that he had lost his cool.

"I am sorry...I won't talk about it again." Amy said smiling a bit, proud that she made Shadow get pink like that.

A few minutes passed again in silence as Shadow had gotten his composure back. "So...you waited for me? Although I told Sonic to be with you?"

"Sonic always put others before himself. He knew that you loved me so he stepped aside. He asked me if I was ok with it...you know...If I was ok with waiting..."

Amy sighed as she remembers the scene clearly from two years ago. Sonic showing her the letter Shadow had left. Reading Shadow's true feelings was what made Amy come up with an answer.

"And I said yes."

For a moment, Shadow couldn't' hear anything but his heartbeat. For a small fraction of a second, Shadow couldn't see anything but Amy. That 'Yes' stumble his ears again and again, almost like a melody.

It may be a simple word, but for him...it meant everything.

All of this time, he was scared that all previous feelings Amy had for him were gone. But now, seeing her eyes glow like that as if she was about to cry. Her lips trembling, and her body ready to jump into his arms.

"Are you still looking for an extra worker?" Shadow smiled, hoping that his words will resonate with her.

"Yes..." Amy took one second to stop her voice from cracking. " I can't promise you a good paycheck but...I promise you that I'll never fire you... Will the Dark Prince comply to these terms?"

Shadow couldn't wait to get Amy into his arms. After two long years of being part of the Rebellion and learning more about himself, he was ready to start living. Although he still had questions about love and how it should be treated, he knew that the only way to learn was to experience it.

And he wanted to experience everything with Amy. Their time was ending, the two lovers had no one to stop them from loving each other. It was the beginning of the end, but what a beautiful ending it was.

Sonic had finally arrived at Amy's Cafe but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt the beautiful moment the two were having. At last, his promise to Shadow had been fulfilled and there was nothing else to do but watch. He smiled out of happiness as he watched the two share a small kiss. He learned to watch from afar and appreciate the little things life brings him. He was truly happy for them both.

Shadow smiled and held hands with Amy. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly as to savor the moment, not wanting to let go, he sighed and answered her question...

"I am not _the Dark Prince_ anymore...but if you want, call me **_the Dark King_** **.** "

.

.

.

.

.

 _The Dark Prince Epilogue:_ **END**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: This story came out from a small idea, now it has become a complete story.

Personally, I think this is the best ShadAmy fan-fiction I've written. I want to thank everyone who has followed this story to the very end. Especially those who comment and inspired me to keep writing.

There's really not much to say, I will probably take a break from writing stories with multiple chapters. I like to get my ideas going by writing one-shot stories, so of course, if anyone has prompt ideas feel free to message me.

Thank you once again to everyone who read "The Dark Prince" I have loved writing this story and its sad to let it go.

But all things that start well, end well.

.

.

.


End file.
